


L2L: Continuation (Direct Sequel, continuing from Ch100)

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Learn to Listen [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, House Hunting, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Slice of Life, a very big slice so big it's probably closer to a cake, essentially the same as the original for tags plus babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 39,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Learn to Listen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060787
Comments: 274
Kudos: 4





	1. Christmas Day

*11am, POV Spot*

"Santa came! He left me a book about Dad, and you appear in it too, Pop! And is that Uncle Charlie?"

"Yeah. That's Uncle Charlie. That's Dad and I at a base Christmas party, that was Kaiserslauten Military Community, look how short Spot is in that, he hasn't grown much."

"Oy, I was three in that one! You musta been five. Is that Idina pretending like she's watching me?"

"Nah, that's Georgia. Alice is there, in the corner by the food table, and Idina was sick with chickenpox that year. Martina was deployed, and Stephen and Porter shared looking after us."

"Oh yeah, then me and you got chickenpox too, and Jason wouldn't let me go round yours, and I was annoyed at him."

"Yeah, you tried to write letters to me. Your handwriting wasn't brilliant."

"Nah, but we know why now." My dyslexia makes it harder, but I got there, eventually. Modern technology is amazing.

"Kaiserslaughter? Was that in another state?"

"No, Mason. Kaiserslau _ten_ was in Germany, another country entirely."

"Guys, Christmas dinner's on the table if you want to come through."

"Be there in a minute, Albert."

"Ok." Race leaves, Elmer's working today. I won't see Elmer for almost a week. I'm working tonight, get everything prepped for our Boxing Day, where we give out a bunch of food in boxes to people in need. "Dad, are you coming? Is your leg okay, and is it meant to be doing that?"

"What? Yeah, it's fine. Just cramping." Just a part of not being normal. No, normal isn't objective, it's subjective. These cramps are part of my normal. They have been for a while. "Do you want me to get Pop to get your wheelchair? Would that help?" It would help, but I don't want to admit that yet. "No, I'm fine." I push off the sofa, balancing first on my good leg, then trying to move the cramping one to meet it. "Dad, please use your crutches at least. You almost fell." No, I have to do this myself. One hand on the wall, slide along. Good leg, cramping leg. Slide hand, good, cramping. "Dad. The last time you were this stubborn that I was here, you bust your shoulder again. You don't want to bust your leg!" True, true. Why do you have to be so reasonable? I guess I could use my crutches.

"Spot, you coming?"

"Give us a moment! Dad's being stubborn again!"

"I am not! Well, only a little bit."

"Here, you borrow my crutches. I can walk a bit, you borrow these and get to the table. I'll be fine, don't you worry."

"Thanks, bud. You don't have to." I slide my arms into the crutches, and start to get a lot closer to the kitchen a lot faster. Mason's surprisingly stable walking unaided. I should listen to Albert more often. "I love you. Why wouldn't I? That's rhetorical, by the way."

"I'm an English teacher. I know what a rhetorical question is."

"Yeah, but youse also the kind of person that would answer a rhetorical question."

"Don't call me out!" Ow, the cramps are strong today. "Race? Elmer's shown you how to do my injections, could you?"

"One condition. You use the chair this afternoon, and at work."

"Why?"

"Because it'll help you. You'll be in more pain tomorrow if you don't."

"Alright. I'll try it, just for you."

"Thank you. I've been trying to get him to accept a bit of help now and then. Dad's so stubborn."

"Determined. It's how I got my English degree, and my English teaching cert. Pam's starting at my school in September."

"She's that old already? Where did the time fly?"

"Into the ether, who knows?"

"Spot, 3, 2, 1, wait and push, done."

"Ta. Can I have three potatoes, two slices of chicken, and the trimmings?"

"Sure. You're hungry today."

"Not really, just aware that I won't eat much from after this until tomorrow morning."

"The box drive?"

"Yeah. Lotta prep."

"I can imagine."

"Dad, would Denton like some extra helpers? I can come and help!"

"I'll give him a text, thank you for the offer."

**From: Spot**

**To: Denton**

Hi, Mason asked if he could help with prep tonight. I'm fine with it, and he's got his food hygiene cert through the basketball team restaurant.

**From: Denton**

**To: Spot**

Sure, tell him I'll pay him in mince pies. Pam's coming to help out as well. How old is Mason now?

**From: Spot**

**To: Denton**

Almost 13! He'll be 13 in January. I have to go for now, see you tonight.

"Denton says sure you can help. He says he'll pay you in mince pies. Have you met Pam?"

"Don't think so."

"She's... exuberant."


	2. Mason's diary

27th Dec

Dad and I prepared over 30 meals last night, each! Then we gave them all away to people who needed them! It felt really good to do that. My voice will not settle down and just be deep. I keep thinking it's going to stop cracking, then it continues to crack. Uncle Jack thinks it's hilarious because I'm still quite short, but my voice is quite deep. Uncle Jack laughs a lot when he's around me. Uncle Charlie doesn't laugh as much. His facial expressions and stubbornness are like Dad's, you can tell they're related by blood. Uncle Jack and Dad have a similar art style, and Felix has picked up the art stuff too. Uncle Jack and Uncle Charlie have a similar amount of spatial awareness i.e not a lot. My English teacher tells me I'm not that good at writing, but I can see the improvement. A C+ is technically still a pass, eh? I've been thinking about what Katherine and Sarah's baby will be, in relation to me. Sarah is Davey's twin, and Davey is married to Uncle Jack. Does that mean that the baby will be my cousin?

17th January

Back to school, but I'm mostly off my crutches now, and the physio says I can swim or cycle to help build my muscles back. I might see if that would help Dad. He's using his wheelchair at home a bit more now. It seems to help him, he's less grumpy and he doesn't have a side of ibuprofen nearly so often. I got a B in English today! B! Dad and Davey have been helping me. Pop's not doing so well. He's been coughing quite a bit, and he's sleeping on and off. He called out of work today. Uncle Jack is fine with that, luckily. I told Dad he shouldn't kiss Pop until he was better. Whether he takes my advice or not is another matter entirely.

20th January

Pop's getting better, we know now he had flu. Dad, well, he could be coming down with it, he's not fine like he says he is. I'm ok at the moment. Tata's been staying at the hospital, and he had the vaccine anyway, so he's safe. I'm going to have the vaccine, as soon as there's an appointment.

22nd January

Yeah, Dad's a numpty. He was able to call out, and he's dozing on the couch again. I told him not to kiss Pop. Hang on diary, he wants me for something.

"Gatorade?"

"Mm. Youse doing good job. More blankets."

"No, Dad. You have a fever. Why do you always ask for more blankets when you're feverish?"

"If you bring me the book, I'll show ya." Dad starts coughing again.

"Okay. You look after yourself."

"I try. Ah, thank you." Dad flips pages until he gets to a photo of him as a baby. "This photo was when I was really sick, because I was born early. I had a few problems with my organs because of it, so I stayed in the NICU for a fair while. Mam always wrapped me in blankets when I was ill."

"Did you get sick a lot as a child?"

"Yeah. I had whooping cough, chickenpox, various stomach bugs, and that's just what I remember. Charlie and I, we was often at home together."

"I thought whooping cough had a vaccine? And chickenpox too?"

"Yeah, but Mam was looking after Charlie, who had a chronic condition that significantly impacted him. She couldn't always look after me properly. I didn't get all my vaccines until I was 5." Dad shrugs.

"Am I up to date?"

"Yeah, bud, we checked your records were complete. I'm going to sleep for a bit."

12th February

Dad got better, don't worry. He and I are going to the pool together in a week. He's said he's going to try taking his wheelchair out in public. He's getting slightly more open with his leg and his issues with it. I think that's brilliant. His tattoo looks so good, I want a tattoo when I'm older. Maybe a pride flag? I don't know, but I'm 13 now. My birthday was quite small, Sarah and Kath came. The baby is starting to show, and they know that it's a boy. Except, I think they're wrong, and that whilst the baby has a male sex, the baby might not be male or female. Scout was teaching me the difference between sex and gender the other day. He and Mr Mackle visit Spot or Spot visits them almost every week.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Sarah, Katherine. How are you?"

"Glowing. Put your hand here, Spot! You can feel him kicking."

"Oh, wow! Isn't science amazing?"

"Yup. We're going to call him Jason." No. I veto that. You can't and mustn't do that. An arm wraps round me, guiding me to a place away from the chatter. "Dad, what happened? Your eyes had this fear? behind them."

"Jason was stepfather. Don't press, please. He wasn't nice."

"Okay. How can I help?"

"Time."

"Heya Mason, Spot's past is complex, and sometimes that means he has really hard moments like this. I'll sit with Spot until he's ready to come back."

"I'm staying too."

"Spot, do you want that?"

"Just El."

"Mason, you get back to the others, Spot'll be fine, he just needs some time and space, okay?"

"Yeah. Dad'll be fine."

"He will. Off you go. Spot, 5 things you can see?"

"Picnic table. Your arm holding me. Mason. An aspen tree. Albert. His head is like a torch."

"4 that you can hear?"

"An airplane overhead. Birds. My heavy breathing, your calm breathing."

"3 things you can feel or touch?"

"The bark of the tree against my back, the warmth of your arm round me, uh, fear."

"Can you explain the fear, or continue grounding?"

"Ground. That's another one."

"2 things you can smell?"

"Fresh mown grass, your shampoo that has weird and disgusting sulfates in it."

"Feeling better?"

"Little bit. I can taste blood."

"You bit your tongue before Mason could properly get you away."

"Mm. Jason is bad name. Sarah and Kath're good people but their kid's bad."

"Spottie, their kid isn't a bad person just because they're giving a name you associate with negativity to their baby."

"Yeah it is."

"We'll talk about this later, when you're calmer and able to process better. You want to go home or gathering?"

"Home or gathering? Gathering. I think."

"Okay. You tell me anytime you need to go, and I'll take you back, alright?"

"Alright?"

"Yeah. You're alright."

"Ok. Stay with me."

"'Course."

"Dad, you okay?" Mason smooshes his face into me, his arms wrapping round me, imprisoning me on the spot. Get. Off. Why isn't he off yet? "Mason." Does he understand Ellie? "Get off Spot please-and-thanks." Elmer at least is reading something in my expression.

*The next day*

"Dad?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Sorry I hurt you yesterday."

"Ya didn't, how'd ya form that impression?"

"Pop said that when you go all like that, it's because of stuff that happened on base and it hurts you when it happens and you don't like touch, much, at that point and it hurts you. Pop was just about to take his med."

"Pop's nearly right. I have these bad memories and sometimes, I feel them really strongly. That can make it hard for me to stay focused on the world around me and stay in the present. Sometimes, these memories are painful, and sometimes, touch was painful in those memories, so I don't like having touch given to me, because it reinforces the memories as if they were real."

"Okay. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Jus' tired, but we have to get to school because Monday waits for nobody. I'm taking my chair, see if the kids take to it alright."

"Okay. Let's go! Scout's coming to give us a presentation for PSHE! I'm looking forward to it!"

"That's great!"

*POV Spot, at school*

"Sir, what happened?"

"Are you alright? Well, obviously not, but like, you know what I mean."

"Yes, Lila, Nathaniel, I'm alright. Actually, this is important for everybody to know. Class, please listen. You've seen me using crutches before, and I know some of you noticed I was in more pain before the winter break."

"Sir, but right, you can, like, use your legs, why do you choose to use a wheelchair?"

"Well, Rylan, part of my injury is chronic pain, and I can do more and teach better if I use a wheelchair instead of forcing energy into standing or using my crutches."

"Can we do a diversity study on disability? I think you'd be able to give a unique perspective."

"I'll speak to Dav-Mr Jacobs about it, he sets the curriculum."


	4. Pool (19th Feb)

"Looking forward to our day out, Mason?"

"Yeah! What swimming gear are you wearing?"

"Shorts, what do you expect?"

"I thought you'd wear your long wetsuit."

"Not today. It's a bit warm for that."

"People might stare, especially at your leg."

"Let them look and see the scars. My scars are part of my story and if people look, that's their choice to be nosy. Also, I have a tattoo there, I'm literally inviting people to look."

"I'm a bit nervous about that. How do I react?"

"Ignore them, or make a comment about my tat."

"Okay."

*

"Boo!"

"Hi Dad. You're having fun!"

"Yeah, bud, I like being in the water. Here, watch this!" Dad's walking, not even limping. Just normal walking. Is that why he likes the water so much? "Wow! Hey, over there, there's a lady waving towards us. Do you know her?"

"Yeah! Come on, race you over there!"

*

"Hi Spot, is this Mason? I've heard so much about you! You must be, what, twelve now?"

"Th-irTEEN! My voice is all over the place, sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Martina, Race's eldest sister. Um, Padre's eldest sister to you?"

"Nah, Pop. He's like a fizzy soda."

"Accurate. How's Pop doing?"

"You can call him Race, it's not like I don't know his name. He's doing quite well, but he's a little frus-trated with Dad being so protective of him. He just got over the flu so Dad is wra-pping him in blankets and layers every chance he gets. Did you live on base with Dad?"

"Yeah. Spot used to come and sleep over a lot. I'd take him to the pool then. Always been a water baby, my piccolo soldato."

"Pickle sold what?"

"Piccolo soldato. It means little soldier. It's Italian, which is why your Dad and Pop can sometimes understand each other and not other times. Is it Elmer or Albert who speaks Spanish with you, Spot?"

"Al. He, Race, and I get away with chatting in our native languages. We bastardise them a bit, but it works."

"I can imagine. How's your leg been?"

"Hang on. Mason, you don't have to stay by my side no more. I trust you, you can go and swim."

"Ok, bye Dad, Martina!"

"Right, now he's left, I can give ya an honest account. It's tough, I got a wheelchair for employee bonus. That's the level of pain it's been regularly sitting in."

"Are you speaking to Dr Fatica about it?"

"Haven't been. Figured it was just from the holiday rush and standing most days in school."

"You should get it checked out, just to make sure it's only that."

"Mm."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry, no answers yet, Spot. Keep a pain diary for me please, writing what mobility aids you're using, if any, the scale of your pain 1-10, and also exercise or physical activity."

"It'll be a pretty boring diary. Sure. I hope we can get answers."

"So do I, but it's an uncertainty, you're kind of a medical conundrum."

"My _leg_ is the conundrum, I myself am not."

"Ok, sorry. Well, you're free to go for now, and you can pick up your Soma script at the pharmacy as you go past."

"Thanks, Dr Fatica."

*

"Hey Spud, what's up?"

"Dr Fatica didn't have any answers for me."

"That sucks, you got your relaxer refilled though."

"Yeah, wish I didn't need it. Least my cramps aren't so bad."

"That's good. Your wheelchair's helping, then?"

"A bit. Pam's coming over later."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and we're going to make cheesy beans on toast together, and chocolate cookies for dessert, using Scout's dough that they brought round the other day."

"We'll never run out of cookies, will we?"

"Nope!"


	6. Mason and Albert

*POV Albert*

"Padre, um, I don't know if you can afford it, but I think I need new clothes."

"Mason, we can afford it. Please stop worrying about our finances." I wish I knew more about why Mason has a need to protect us, and a need to know about our finances. "But Dad's working two jobs?"

"He enjoys both and doesn't want to give either up. What clothes do you need?"

"Everything. Nothing's fitting properly at the minute."

"We going to the mall, or would you prefer online? How's your knee?"

"Mall, we can go to the food court, and Dad's favourite store, CW Pencils. My knee's alright, I'm swimming with Dad every other week. In school, Mr Mackle brought a static bike, and Scout's helping me with my physio in tap classes."

"That's great!"

*

"Got two pairs of jeans, two pairs of jogging bottoms, two polo tops, my non-dance uniform. We'll get my dance uniform once my ACL is all better. You can look at the scans, Dad. See how it's improving?"

"Yeah. That's great, bud. Tata said don't wait for him, he's going to be late."

"Why?"

"He didn't say, but I expect he's working something emergency."

"Ok. Can I sleep on the couch?"

"Not tonight, buddy."

"Why not? It's not like it harms anybody."

"Mason, please research sleeping on couches, there are risks to it."

"Boring!"

"If you're not going to do it, you can sit out the swimming this week."

"Ugh! You're so boring!"

"Mason. Either you do it or you sit out swimming. Your choice, but stop answering back."

*POV Mason, diary*

I chose to research. Swimming with Dad matters to me, he once said and I quote "I only go because you go. Thanks for keeping my leg more flexible." It's important to protect my fathers because I couldn't save my mother. She had a heart attack, and I called 911 but she was dead by the time EMS got there. I never had a male parent before. Now I have 4 of them. Pop's been a bit more lively today - Dad wasn't at home, perhaps that's something to do with it? Dad had a PD day, whatever that means. It's made him very tired. Dr Fatica called about Dad, and I don't know what's happening but I know he has to go to hospital at an awkward time. He's been writing sub plans all evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason's ACL recovery is based on https://www.knee-pain-explained.com/ACL-surgery-recovery.html
> 
> Spot's pencil set: https://cwpencils.com/collections/sampler-sets/products/pencils-for-teachers-sampler-set


	7. CT Scan

"No breakfast for you, Spot, sorry. Al, Race, how do you want your eggs?"

"Fried please!"

"Can mine be over easy?"

"Yes, Race. Al, sunny side?"

"Yup! How you feeling, Spot?"

"Hungry. Nah, I'm alright. Bit nervous."

"I can imagine, Dad. Scans are a bit scary. What are you having done?"

"A CT scan, just to check that everything's how it should be."

"Ok. Will I be home when you get back?"

"I don't know. Not sure how long it's going to take."

"Alright. See you later."

"See you!"

"Bye Mason!" Albert calls from his station at the table, shovelling eggs into his mouth.

"Have a good day!" Elmer hands Mason his lunchbox.

"Will do! Bye!"

*

"Well, any news?"

"None yet, the results aren't back. Dr Fatica has a theory though, and I hate him for it."

"Mm?"

"He thinks my knee is taking the brunt of what my ankle should be taking, and he thinks I'm going to need a knee replacement before I'm 30. Probably sooner, he said expect it to happen in the next year or two, depending on how much worse my knee gets."


	8. Spot

At least I have a possible answer, and osteosarcoma has been ruled out. Still, I really don't like hospitals or surgeries, and I seem to be spending rather too much time in hospital. I don't want to leave my class for six to twelve weeks, like I'll have to when my knee wears out. I texted Charlie earlier, and Jack too. I'm going to write several sub plans for different sets of texts and thematic study. At the minute, we're studying disability representation in literature. Dr Fatica said the replacement might reduce my pain, and increase my current range of motion back to what it was at graduation from my English degree. I hope so. I'm not sure if I'm scared or excited, or a mixture.

"What happened today, Dad? Any answers?"

"Yeah. Sort of. Dr Fatica thinks my knee is taking the brunt of what my ankle should be taking, and therefore it's wearing out faster. The scan results won't be back until tomorrow, but he's usually right."

"If he is, then what will happen?"

"I'll need a new knee. I might not be able to work for a while, but I've emailed Principal Fields to arrange a meeting to discuss my needs."

"You look after yourself, and listen to what your doctors say."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise. You can come and visit me while I'm there."

"You'll be gone multiple days?"

"Three to five, you can visit though, and you can Zoom me, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess. Mr Mackle asked how you were doing today. I said you were doing well, but your leg wasn't."

"That's nice of him. I haven't been able to meet up with him because I'm using my wheelchair so much more, and accessible coffee shops aren't really a thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to look up NYC sick leave laws and couldn't wrap my head around them. Please ignore healthcare discrepancies. Thank you.
> 
> I try to research most of what I write about in order to portray it accurately and add a sense of verisimilitude to the fic.


	9. Mason (and moving the timeline forward, because PLOT)

27th March

Dad's struggling. I'm scared. My voice has settled though, for now. I sing baritone. Mr Mackle asks me about Dad a lot. I think they're really good friends now. Dad said he'd take visitors so I can go see him when he has his operation. It's been scheduled for April 29th. His classes have taken the news really well, apparently. I'm nervous for him, hospitals are really fun places to be, not. My own knee is much better, and I've started to be allowed to do preparatory exercises for getting back into the physical side of performing arts! I'm already back in A&M properly, although I have to wear a brace. It's not as bad as I thought it would be though.

10th April

Dad's spending nearly all his time in his wheelchair now. His knee is really hurting him. I can't wait for the operation to happen so that Dad can get better. Padre's fallen asleep on Tata, and Pop's working. Dad had to teach me how to do his injection today. Dr Fatica says he'll try to fix the nerve that makes Dad's leg go all bouncy when he (dr, not dad) does the operation. He's been writing up sub plans again. I think he's trying to take control of the situation. My room's getting a bit small, and Dad could do with a more accessible building. Even the two steps up into the building are hard for him.

12th April

Felix and Les finally admitted to being a couple! They came round today, and we were eating lunch (pastrami on rye with a sour pickle), and they just casually mentioned "we've been dating for around a year and a half now." So that's cool. Les and Felix both noticed Dad's leg being worse, but they were quite tactful about it. Les is nearly 16, and Felix is about to graduate this summer. He says Mormor's slowly coming round to the idea of them being together, now that Les has stopped being quite so cheeky towards her. Mormor is what I call Dad's mum, Medda. Felix still calls her Miss Medda, or Medda.

20th April

Padre's worrying about Dad, and I think Pop's more nervous than he's letting on. I accidentally fell asleep on Padre earlier, and he'd braided my hair into a Dutch braid. Pop said that while Dad's in the hospital, I could make a calendar for how long he'll be gone and tick the days off as they go by. I suggested we did it as a video calendar, and sent Spot a video of us doing something fun every day.

23rd April

Pop's admitted he's nervous. He says every time Dad goes into hospital, it reminds him of when Martina lost her leg. I tried to cheer him up by joking that she should look for it, but he didn't find that funny. I think I'll do some painting this afternoon. Maybe I'll plan the video calendar.

26th April

Tata has managed to arrange his shifts to be able to see Dad just before his operation! Dad seemed pleased with this, and Tata promised to bring him some food afterwards. We're going to have knishes (I asked Tata how to spell that), which are Tata's favorite food, because his Babcia (his grandma in English) used to make them for him, waaaaay back when he was my age. I can't imagine him being my age, he's far too sensible.

29th April

Big day. Dad has his operation today. I still have to go to school, but Padre emailed my teachers to let them know, so hopefully they won't get too annoyed at me for being a little stressed out.

*Later, the same day*

In tap, Mr Mackle got a phone call from the school office, telling him to please let me know that Dad was out of surgery, and awake. Apparently, the surgery went well, but until I can visit Dad, I'm not letting myself believe anything.


	10. 3 chapters in a day? Indeed, for it is my holidays!

"Oh! Tata!"

"Got away for a little bit, you want to speak to Dad?"

"Yeah, please. If he's up to it?"

"Spot, you up to talking with Mason?"

"Duh, now gimme the tablet so I can talk to my son!"

"There you go. Bye you two, I've got to go but see you tonight Mason."

"A'ight. See ya."

"Bye Elmer! How are you anyway, Mason?"

"Doing alright, I'm glad you got Tata to phone school when you came out of surgery. That helped me a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I checked with the nurses, and they've said you can come and visit tomorrow, straight after school. I'm on Frog Ward, and you'll need to ask for Sean."

"Is that your real name?"

"Yeah, I don't use it much though. I prefer Spot."

"Okay! Dad, Uncle Charlie popped round, he's going to stay for tea tonight! Would you like to speak to him?"

"Please!"

"UNCLE CHARLIE, DAD WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

"Ya didn't haveta shout, I was only in the kitchen, buddy. Hey Spot! How are you doing?"

"Better. I've got a CPM at the minute, and the physio's going to get me standing soon."

"That's great, bro! I got three wedding orders for the next month, and I'm getting a feature in CAKE mag!"

"Wow! Uncle Charlie, that's awesome! Dad, what's a CPM?"

"Hang on bud, I'll show ya." Dad moves the tablet to show a contraption gently moving his leg. "It should help with my range of motion."

"Check your emails tonight, Dad. There'll be something in them to cheer you up! Pop helped me with it!"

"Okay, bud. I've got to go now, the physio's coming to help me stand. Check my Instagram later, yeah?"

"Sure! Bye Dad, me and Uncle Charlie are going to eat knishes now!"

"Elmer's home then. Bye-bye."

"Bye, Spot. Come on Mason!"

*POV Albert, home*

"Hi guys! How'd the surgery go?"

"Really well, Dad said to check his Insta later. The physio was just about to come as we got off Zoom with him."

"Ok! Let's check @SpotNoodles"

"Dad likes his puns, eh?"

"Yeah, he really does. Look what he posted!"

<Image description: Spot, in a hospital gown, with the arm of a male physiotherapist with dyed pink hair and a tattoo of a stethoscope on his neck wrapped around him. Spot is holding on to a walking frame, his knuckles slightly pale. A caption over the photo reads "4 hours post TKR. Standing, walking a few steps.>

"Look at the comments and the smile on his face!"

 **Cowboy:** Atta boy, my brother! You rock!

 **Blink182(fan):** TKR? Oh, Mush reliably informs me that's Total Knee Replacement. Looking strong!

"Typical Blink, forgetting his hubby's a paramedic."

"Who's Blink?"

"Mush's husband. Works with Spot at Denton's."

"Before you ask, Mush used to live in Fort Riley."

"Hi Pop, you seen Dad's Insta?"

"Wow bud! Way to go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CPM: https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.O_09MipEF7mWHgVIyXlxKQHaHa&pid=Api


	11. Spot and Mason

"What do you think Dad'll be having for breakfast?"

"Probably yogurt, he's not usually very hungry just after surgery. He ate a couple of knishes last night, I'm not worried about him. Gilbert's a good physio, and Amy said she'll pop in to visit Spot as I have to get enough sleep to work a night shift."

"Okay, Tata! Is Gilbert the physio that Dad posted the photo with on his Insta?"

"Yeah, with the stethoscope tat and the pink hair. I saw that pic, ain't Spot's smile just the best? I spoke to Principal Fields, he's following Spot's Insta and he wants to show Spot's classes. Apparently, some of Spot's kids, they think he's not coming back. You remember that new kid that just started before Spot left?"

"Yeah?"

"He asked if Spot had died like his Abuela."

"Aww, poor kid."

*Later*

"Hiya Spot!"

"Hi Elmer! Thanks for the call!"

"Ah, you're welcome! Ike called earlier. He follows your Insta now."

"How are my classes? How are Lila, and Fae, and Nathaniel?"

"I didn't ask Ike about them. Your new lad, he thought you'd died."

"I haven't. Can you get Ike to call me? I'll try and arrange a video call to show my classes that I'm fine, and in fact, I'll be better than I was before."

"A'ight, I'll try. Mason should be nearly to the hospital by now. Did you get the video last night?"

"Yeah, you lot are bonkers in the best way. Made me laugh, you were obviously parodying SNL!"

"Duh, it's Mason's favorite show right now."


	12. Calling the class

"Did you hear what's supposed to be happening today?"

"No, Lila, what?"

"Mr Conlon's coming to visit!"

"How? I thought he was having an op on his knee and he'd be in hospital for a while and couldn't work for ages after that!"

"Rylan, the internet is a magical thing. I suggest you ponder this."

"Oh, video conferencing? That's cool."

"Yeah!"

*

"Morning everyone! How are you?"

"Looking forward to Mr Conlon calling. I like you, Ms Butterworth, but Mr Conlon's my teacher, and he always will be."

"Ok, Fae. Mr Conlon will be here in ten minutes, so in the meantime, he sent a wordsearch for you with the instruction 'this is busywork, so if you want to do some homework for other classes, that's fine too.' Wordsearches are at the front." Two thirds of the class scramble for the desk at the front while the other third dig, scrounge, and rummage in their bags. "Good morning, Mr Jacobs. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking. I have my prep class now, so I thought I might be able to join you for Mr Conlon's call."

"You'll be welcome."

*

"Hi class!"

"Hi Mr Conlon! Is your knee better now?"

"No, but it will be better soon. I've had my operation, and the nurses are looking after me really well."

"That's good sir!"

"Thanks Rylan. You can ask me anything you want about it, class."

"Sir, when will you be back?" "Does it hurt?" "Can we field trip and visit?"

"One at a time, please. I don't know when I'll be back, but the doctors say around 3 months, so I think possibly September. I'm not hurting because the nurses are giving me pain medicine. You can't do a whole field trip, but if your parents come too, then you could take turns to visit."

"Sir, when's the GSA coming back? And yeah, everyone, I'm pansexual!"

"Well, it wasn't meant to stop, Fae, only change hands temporarily. My brother's going to come and run it next week. We decided to take just this week to not do it. That information should have been distributed."

"Ta, Sir! You have a brother?"

"Three, actually. A twin, an older, and a younger."

"Wow, was your house noisy when you was our age?"

"More messy than noisy. My younger brother is just about to finish high school. My older brother, well, I'll let him tell you about himself, you'll meet him next week. My twin had so many toys scattered across the floor, I kept mine neatly in drawers." That lie was too easy, but Davey noticed anyway. Through my tablet screen, he's giving me a Look(TM). "Identical twin like Principal and Mr Fields?" I shake my head, before adding "Fraternal, so we have the same birthday, but different faces."

"Ok! Do the nursing people, like, give ya food, or anything?"

"Yes, Rylan, I am getting fed. I've got to go in about three minutes time, as the rehab physio team is going to help me to walk a little more than yesterday. Anyone want to say anything before I go?"

"Are you coming back on Zoom later? Your other classes will get jealous if you don't!"

"Yeah, I'm doing a call with each of my classes, don't you worry. Bye for now!"

"Bye Sir!" "See you soon!" "Get better fast so you can come back!"

*Home, later*

"Hey Spot, how are you? How were the Zooms with your classes? Did you get today's calendar?"

"Yes, I did, loving the tropical island virtual background by the way! The Zooms with my classes were great, and several of my pupils wanted field trips to the hospital to come and see me, bless them. I'm doing alright, looking forward to coming home, which should be in the next few days, as I'll get what the nurses call functional mobility back."

"That's great. Bueno, Spot, queremos mudarnos de casa."

"Bueno, necesitamos mas espacia ya que Mason crece muy rapido. Hi Elmer! We were talking about how y'all want to move house."

"Well, yeah, have you noticed how small our apartment is, especially with Mason growing so much, and your mobility stuff too. It makes more sense to move house."

"You been looking yet, or should I start looking 'cause I'm spending a lot of time in bed with the CPM machine going?"

"We've been looking online, and and once you're discharged, we'll book viewings. We're looking at places with no steps to get in the front door, we know you'll still struggle with that for a while."

"ExCUSE me, why are you talking to Dad without me? Hi Dad! How's your knee, and the rest of you?"

"Pretty good, actually. Little bit more pain now, than yesterday, but the nurses are taking me off the really strong meds and just giving me strong Tylenol."

"Ok. Dad, you should look up."

"CHARLIE?! OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS, HOW DID YOU KEEP THAT UNDER WRAPS?"

"We don't know either, Dad."

"Hi twin. How're ya? I brought a crossword book, you always used ta love doing them, and a couple other things too. Your oversize hoodie, and some athletic shorts for physio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's great. Bueno, Spot, queremos mudarnos de casa."
> 
> "Bueno, necesitamos mas espacia ya que Mason crece muy rapido."
> 
> So/well, Spot, we want to move house.  
> Well, we need more space since Mason grows very quickly.


	13. Home

"Ta, Mr Kloppmann. I wanted to surprise my husbands."

"I know, Spot. Here you go. I'll bring your bag to the door."

*Inside*

Bzzzzzt! "Hi, who's there?"

"It's me, Albert! I'm home! Can ya open the door for me?"

"Sure, hi Spud! Wait till Race sees ya!"

"He'll be shocked. I only told Elmer about it, so he could sort out the discharge papes."

"Fair. Door's open, look up."

"SPOT! HELLO! WELCOME HOME! MISSED YOU!"

"I missed ya too, Race, thanks for coming and opening the door for me."

"HOW'S YOUR KNEE?"

"Woah, Race, take the volume down. It's alright, bit sore, very swollen, you can hug me when we get to the apartment."

"Okay! Sorry for being loud, I really missed ya, and I'm so glad you're back. Thanks for posting on your Insta every day, I liked seeing your little grin and the improvement. Nearly to the apartment now. Here's our floor!"

"Ta, Race. I'm kinda tired, I might nap in my bed for a while. Just for today, then I'm reserving the recliner for a while."

"Okay, bud. You do what you gotta to get better. What's your range of motion like now?"

"Better. I can go to 85 degrees flexion now, and in the next week or so, my team expect that will increase to over 90 degrees. Then I'll be able to do stairs with my walker."

"That's awesome! Mason'll be home soon. You take your nap, night!"

*Two hours later*

A warm weight beside me, soft and fluffy at the top, clothes on. "Dad came back, he came back, he's here and he's better almost!"

"Hi Mason, I said I'd come back. I promised you I'd come back, and I came back. Yeah?"

"Yeah. How's your knee? And the rest of you, but mostly your knee."

"Um, I'm fine, my knee's really swollen at the minute, but that's normal. You want to see?"

"Yeah!" I remove the covers gently and show Mason. The incision is covered by a waterproof dressing but it is clear to see that my leg is significantly larger than the other. "That's not what I thought it would look like."

"What did you think it would look like?"

"Like Marty's knee."

"Inside, it sort of is like Marty's knee. It's just that only my knee needed to be replaced, whereas Marty's leg needed replacing."

"Ok! Dad, are you going to be okay if I get a snack?"

"Yeah, bud, I'll be fine. I'll come through to the recliner."


	14. Diary (I love this format, don't @ me)

1st May

DAD CAME HOME AND WE COSLEPT FOR LIKE THREE HOURS AND NOW HE'S NAPPING AGAIN IN THE RECLINER SO I CAN'T SNUGGLE HIM LIKE I WANT TO, BUT DAD CAME HOME! Did I mention Dad came home? He's already able to move his knee through a few extra degrees of ~~flection~~ flectsion (sp?) oh, Tata says it's spelt f-l-e-x-i-o-n. Anyway, forward backward bendy stuff, Dad can do more of it! Side to sidey stuff isn't allowed yet, but that's okay! Dad came home! Pop's been really loud for the last couple of hours, one of the neighbours had to come and ask him to be a bit quieter as her three year old needed his nap.

6th May

Pop, Tata, Dad and Padre have been married for aaaages now. I ordered takeout pizza for them and we watched Rent, which they'd bought in college (Well, Tata was in college. Everyone else was a bit younger.) My favorite song is What You Own, especially the lyric "Connection in an isolating age. For once, I didn't disengage." That still rings true today.

13th May

Padre and Pop are in charge of Dad right now, and I'm not even scared. Dad can walk with crutches now, instead of the walker. He's doing better, about 100 degrees flexion. His Insta is the most wholesome thing ever. Lots of posts about his progress, and I think Mr Mackle is following Dad now (@PerceMackerel, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯). Tata's asleep after a 24 hour ghoster shift. He didn't mean to work that long, but a train derailed. Luckily nobody died, but Tata's exhausted for good reason. We've finally begun to be able to look at houses physically. We might move boroughs or even into NJ. I'm not so nervous about this house move, because I know that I'm moving with my parents and we'll have more space soon, so Dad and I can do our physio together rather than doing it in adjacent rooms, talking through open doors.

20th May

3 weeks from his op. My parents and I are going to look at a couple of houses today, straight after school.

They were all boring. Only three bedrooms, and a couple had wooden floors, which would have been fine if Dad was in his chair, but he's not, because he's using crutches. He almost fell, and Pop sniggered when Dad swore at the floor. Sarah and Kath came round, the baby's making Kath's stomach mahoooooooooooosive. She's 8 months, so I'm not surprised. Da's begun to open up to me about Jason. Not much, but enough for me to understand why he doesn't want the baby to be called that.

17th June

KATH'S GONE INTO LABOUR EARLY! Her little one wasn't supposed to be here intil the twenty third. We looked at more houses too. Uncle Davey keeps repeating that he's going to be an uncle again, only this time he was sort of expecting it. He didn't expect me to adopt him as an uncle. I did though, because he's cool. He watches Star Trek with me, and agrees that William Shatner is a terrible person who is essentially the celebrity bully for A$ (a hate organisation who want to eradicate autistic people, they believe in eujenics. In case you didn't know, diary.)

18th June

Baby's here. It was born at 02:08 this morning. He weighs egsackly 7 pounds. Sarah and Kath called him Jason Matthias Plumber. Dad sent a picture of baby Jason's fist wrapped round his little finger. He captioned it "I'm an Uncle!" He seems to be doing better than I thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The homes that the guys look at (20th May):  
> https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/100-W-141st-St-APT-52-New-York-NY-10030/2094138752_zpid/  
> https://www.trulia.com/p/ny/new-york/2090-madison-ave-3e-new-york-ny-10037--2478810217  
> https://www.trulia.com/p/nj/east-hanover/1-katie-ct-east-hanover-nj-07936--2007148371
> 
> 17th June  
> https://www.trulia.com/p/nj/east-hanover/208-mount-pleasant-ave-east-hanover-nj-07936--2007148426  
> https://www.trulia.com/p/nj/east-hanover/31-canfield-rd-east-hanover-nj-07936--2007149468  
> https://www.trulia.com/p/nj/whippany/19-kearney-ave-whippany-nj-07981--2007187919 (the one they buy)


	15. Chapter 15

"I want to help, Albert."

"Elmer said you were to take it easy. This comes under heavy lifting."

"Okay! I kind of feel a bit helpless at the minute."

"Is there something you used to do when you lived on the bases?"

"Uh, packed the beds up. Mam and Jason's first, then Charlie's then mine. Take all the bedding off, then mattresses off and into the truck. Charlie used to pack snacks for the drive, then we'd hang out with Race and Porter looking out for us, until Marty and Stephen were ready to go."

"Familiar times, eh, Spot? I've lost my shoe."

"Race, how? A single shoe?"

"Yes, and stop sniggering, Allie. Ellie's just taking the last box out to the truck. Mason went to put his suitcase in, with the things for tonight, so we can just get settled."

"Ok. Your shoe is in the top of my suitcase, apparently? Here, catch!" Spot neatly aims Race's sneaker at his chest. Race scrambles to catch it, holding it by a single neon lace. "Ta, Spot. You need help getting in the car?"

"Um, maybe? I don't really know. I'll sit up front if you don't mind."

"Nah, don't mind where you sit. It's Ellie's car anyway."

"Who's going to sit in the middle?"

"Um, probably me, I'm the shortest apart from you, and Mason." Albert rejoins the conversation. "I expect Mason will overtake me soon, I'm only 5ft 6."

"Only 5ft 6? I'm two inches shorter than you!"

"Yeah, well, I was a singleton baby. I didn't get squished by my evil twin."

"He's not evil." Spot smirks. "Most of the time."

"Let's hit the road, you three. We're all packed and ready to head to New Jersey."

"Everything's legal in New Jersey." Race and Spot chorus.

"Jinx, Race, jinx! I knew you'd do that. I'm texting Jack now! He owes me a coffee now!"

"Just don't do it every time we say the state, please, Pop and Dad, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elmer's car: https://www.whatcar.com/skoda/superb/hatchback/review/n93/space-practicality  
> Medda has a Ford Transit


	16. New House

"We've got the recliner set up now, Spot. You want help out of the car?"

"Nah, I's fine." Spot places his crutches carefully on the garage floor. "I'll want help up the steps though."

"'Course, I'll follow behind you?"

"Yeah, good idea, Al. Thanks for being so supportive."

"Ah, you're welcome, I remember when you went and got me a pride tee, in the pouring rain, after my first bad breakup."

"Ya still remember that? Wow! That was when you were like 18, 19?, and I refused to admit that I loved you."

"Yeah, you insisted we were just friends. I was 18. You started dating me when you was 20, and we married shortly after. Do you ever regret that?"

"What? Marrying y'all was the best decision of my life!"

*

"This is awesome, Dad, Pop, Padre, Tata! Real spacious, and look at the floor! We could create a dance studio!"

"Not right now, bud. We gotta get your room set up first, then we'll set up the other rooms. I know it said four bedrooms on Trulia, but we're going to make one of them a bit easier for Dad, mm?"

"Yeah, I know. Wider doorway and his special bed, yeah, ya said."

"Mason, I'm still here, you know. Can you get your suitcase out of the car and take it to your room?"

"Sure, didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Ya didn't, I agree it's boring, but it gives me more freedom while I'm recovering."

*

"Shh, Pop! Dad's drifted off, bless him."

"He often did after we moved. His boxes are next, and his bed is here, thankfully. Are you willing to help me set it up?"

"Yeah, sorry about being grumpy earlier, kind of feels like all we do is Dad-related stuff. I'd like to do something specific with you. I have the swimming with Dad normally, and the cooking with Padre, and the history stuff with Tata."

"I can understand why you feel that we only do Dad-related stuff, he does have quite a lot of medical needs at the moment. Maybe we could go hiking together?"

"Yeah, we could explore!"


	17. Meeting Jason Matthias Plumber

"Hey guys, how's the new house?"

"It's good, stopped having that uncomfortable new feeling, now we've been there a few weeks, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Do you want to hold baby Jay, Mason? He's Jason Matthias, really, but Jay just sounds so cute as a nickname!"

"I think so? I don't want to drop him! I've never held a baby before."

"Put your arm here, support his head like this, well done. You're a natural!"

"Thank you. Aww, he's holding my finger!"

"He likes you, don't you Jay-Jay?"

"Saz, he's going to start fussing soon, pass him over, I've got to feed him."

"How old's he?" Dad's quite blunt, is he worrying about Jason-the-elder again?

"Five weeks, he's growing super fast, aren't you bubba? Yes you are! Spot, how's your knee?"

"Ah, it's fine, getting used to it now. Miss teaching something rotten, though. I resigned from my job with Denton, so's I'd have time to spend with my family."

"Ya never told us!" "First I've heard!" "You still babysitting Pam?" "Can it, you three, let him talk!"

"Only officially resigned a month ago, I was making the most of sick pay rules. Yes I'm still babysitting Pam, although I think childsitting would be a better phrase, she's just turned 10."

"Wow! When do you expect to be off your crutches?"

"About a week from now. I'll start returning to work in September, as Doctor Fatica said that would be best."


	18. Chapter 18

*July 29th, POV Mason*

"Mason, it's been twelve weeks, so Gilbert said we can start swimming together again!"

"That's great, Dad! Take it easy, though, take your crutches, and don't overwork your new knee. Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll try. I'm only allowed to do front crawl, but I get to spend time with you!"

"YEAH! Let's go to the pool now!"

"Alright, if Elmer's happy to take us."

"Dad, you never drive. Why?"

"Never learned." Dad's speech is getting shorter, so he doesn't want to talk further about it. I might see if Pop knows why Dad never learned to drive. "Ok. I'mma go talk to Tata. See you in a bit. Go get your trunks."

"Bye Mason!"

*

"Tata, Dad's allowed to go swim-"

"Yes, I'll take you. Come on, let's go!"

*

"Good session, Spot? Looked like you were having fun!"

"Yeah, feeling it now though. Thanks for coming along, El. Much appreciated."

"You're welcome! I enjoyed my hot chocolate, and if you two get in the car, there's a snack on your seat Mason, and yours is in the glovebox, Spot, so you don't have to think about the coordination of crutches around it." Dad hugs Tata tightly, holding him for what seems to be forever (Okaaaay, it was only minute, but it FELT like FOREVER!). "Elmer, I'm gonna walk this part if you're alright with that?"

"No, Spot. Not unaided. You're already feeling it as is. You're going to sit in the recliner and ice your knee as soon as we get home."

"Oh. I wanted to show Mason how much better I can walk."

"Dad, I can watch you walk tomorrow or the day after or whenever is a good time to watch. Right now, I know that you've got a visitor waiting at home."

*

"Hey Spot, your son's pretty awesome."

"I'm aware, Percy. He's allowed to start doing some light work in September."

"And you? How's your knee?"

"It's alright. I'm starting a phased return in September, just two half days a week to begin with."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Um, a little nervous. I've been sending my classes videos of my progress, so hopefully they aren't too worried about me coming back."

"I understand. I felt similarly when my ACL went, and returning to training. Ended up changing career plans."

"I'm not changing careers again, luckily. I love my teaching, and I've missed it so much! I'm kind of excited to see my classes in person again, see how tall they'll have grown, see how Fae's getting on with Jack and the GSA, how Lila's rabbit is. Each and every student has a special place in my heart, and I want them to see just how far determination and resilience can get you."

"Hard work too, Spot. You've done so much to help yourself, and according to Race, you've actually learned to listen to Elmer!"

"Life's more painless when I do. I also get a lot of hugs, so yeah." Spot shrugs.

"I actually only came round to drop this off, Scout was wondering if Mason would like to come and help out at the camp. It's two weeks, from the 1st August to the 14th August. They said that Sarah, whoever that is, had given them lots of ideas on how to improve, and that Mason had recommended Sarah to them."

"Why are you talking about me?"

"Ah, Mason, don't worry. My spouse, Scout, they were inviting you to come and help out at the camp they run. Apparently, you recommended a person called Sarah to them?"

"Yeah, Scout had a few outdated or incorrect ideas about autistic people. I put them in touch with Sarah, my aunt. And yes, Mr Mackle, I'd like to go to camp. Also, I'm sorry I called you fishface and mackerel."

"You remember that, or did Spot spill that?"

"Dad spilled. I was so out of it, and high on the meds."

"I'm not surprised, when I visited your Dad after his surgery, he was high too. I have ammo if you ever need it."

"Now I want to know! What did I say that was so funny?"

"Nothing too embarrassing, Spot. Don't worry. The video is private and only I have it. I won't share it with anyone, although I want to show Mason."

"Ah, what the heck, go ahead and show Mason. And me, I want to know what I said!"

"When the time is right, Spot."


	19. Race and Mason

"Pop, is now a good time to talk?"

"Sure, if you can peel and chop these carrots while we talk."

"Okay. Dad said he never learned to drive. I want to know why and he was doing that thing he does where he gets all short sentence-y so I knew he didn't want to talk more."

"Well, bud, how much has he told you about Siobhain?"

"Siobhain was his mam, she was killed in action, uh, your oldest older siblings looked after him when Siobhain was away. He seems to have really fond memories of Porter. Not so much about Alice, apparently they didn't get on."

"Okay, so he's okay with you knowing quite a bit. You understand that beyond me and Dad, you don't tell anyone about what he tells you?"

"Yeah, coz it'll hurt him if he don't want to talk about it and I talks about it."

"Yeah. Anyway, Siobhain often crashed her car, so Spot was already wary of cars by the time he could have taken Drivers' Ed, so he chose not to learn then, seeing as NYC has generally decent public transit."

"That don't explain why he still ain't learned to drive."

"No, not yet. You know how we sometimes talk about The Accident?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened was we were stopped at a traffic light, and a drunk driver barrelled into us at an angle, and broke Spot's leg, and scared the crap out of me - scuse the swearing - so he's naturally scared of driving. He prefers to walk, or use public transport because to him, it's safer."

"Thanks for telling me. Are you scared of driving?"

"Not so much now, but I definitely was after the accident. I blamed myself for it, you see, even though we were stopped. I thought that if Elmer had been driving, Spot's leg would have been fine. I know that it was the drunk driver's fault, and the driver was placed in custody, and fined heavily, but the human brain is strange."

"Yes, it really is."


	20. Camp

1st August

Scout picked me up in their yellow SUV (well, Percy's), then we stopped off in NYC and picked up some of the campers. They seem friendly enough, apart from one kid who hasn't spoken a word yet. Maybe she's just shy. I'm in Beech cabin, with three campers and a camp counsellor. There are three other sleeping cabins, a mess hall that doubles as an activity area, and two activity cabins. The sleeping cabins are called Ash, Chestnut, and Dove. They're all types of tree. Anyway, we're having mac'n'cheese tonight, let's go!

5th August

Sorry I didn't write sooner, but we've been doing so much cool stuff! We went canoeing yesterday, and we learnt to make friendship bracelets in the afternoon. The day before, we went climbing - there's so many different ways to get up the wall! The day before that, we just hung out in the park, and had a water fight. I also do my training, so a typical day for me looks like this:

6.30am wake up, shower, head to the canteen to cook breakfast

7.30 the campers arrive in the canteen in various stages of awake-ness. We eat breakfast with our cabins. Then they get downtime until the activities are ready. I don't, I'm riding in a golf cart with Scout to set up the activities,

9(ish) activity 1 - this is usually something energetic e.g. canoeing or climbing, and goes on until lunch

12 noon - lunch, which is either a salad bar or sandwiches, sometimes toasties or paninis.

1pm - we go to the second activity which is something calmer and often crafty.

2.30 - we split into our cabin groups for pool time, or activity 3. Activity 3 is cooking or prep. Everybody does both everyday.

4pm - we have our afternoon snack, then downtime until 6pm. Well, the campers have downtime. The CITs and counsellors are doing paperwork and training. I'm going to get my NH golf cart safety certificate soon!

6pm - Dinner, this varies, but it's always a main, a vegetable side, and dessert, with milk, juice, or water offered.

7pm - we go into the woods for Capture The Flag or a nature hike. The nature hikes are surprisingly fun. We saw bear tracks once!

9pm - we return to our cabins to go to bed. What the counsellors think happens: we go to bed and then sleep. What actually happens: we stay up till 10/11 chatting and playing card games, then we go to bed and sleep.

Repeat.

12th August

Well, today was a wild ride (literally!) Got my cert, so now I can drive round the place on the golf cart! Without Scout supervising constantly! WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! We also played volleyball, but sitting down in the mess hall. All the tables were pushed to the side, and it was really fun, although my shorts are definitely in need of a dusting. I'll ask Dad to put them through the wash when I go home. That's only two days from now. I kind of miss Dad a bit, but my ACL is feeling so much stronger that i'm worried the difference in his and my recovery will affect our relationship.

14th August

Home today. We did lots of cool stuff, like a campers vs CITs and counsellors dodgeball game, and a Treetop Ropes course. The quiet kid from the pick-up gave me a twisty friendship bracelet - she uses an AAC device to talk, I found out.


	21. Spot's knee

"I'm going back to work in two weeks!"

"Yeah, you've been doing really well, how do you feel about going back?"

"Nervous, in case I fall and my knee don't survive it."

"Unlikely to happen, I say that as a qualified nurse. Your knee has a 90-95% chance of lasting 10 years at this point, and an 80-85% of lasting 20."

"Ok. Not as scary as I thought."

"Most of what you worry about is normal, Spot. Here, I got you the next Percy Jackson audiobook as a returning-to-work present."

"Thanks, Albert! Where's Race?"

"Gone to pick up Mason as Scout and Percy are going on a date in NYC tonight."

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap, wake me when Mason's back?"

"Sure!"

"Have a nice nap, Spot!"

*

"Spot, wake up, he's home!"

"Mm, go 'way Allie."

"No, you said to wake you up. If you want to go back to sleep afterwards, that's fine, but come and say hello."

"M'kay, I was havin' a great dream! My lips is still tinglin'!"

"A pretty boy?"

"Nah, a leg o' lamb! I miss the roast lamb with mint sauce that Mam used to make on Sundays before she married Jason." Before everything went wrong, before the pain and hurt and anger and fear. Before the huge feelings. Before Jack, before Albert, before Elmer. Between Race.


	22. Back To School (Spot)

Breathe, Spottie. You can do this. You did three quarters of a year before you had to stop because of your health. Breathe, good lad. There we go. I coach myself with Race's calming techniques. He used them when he had to return to firefighting after my English degree graduation. Jack made Race take a two week break and said he would have made him take longer if he could have. I don't remember much of that time. Here we are, the familiar school with the terracotta bricks, and the pale grey walls (they must have repainted over the Summer, they were yellow when I was last in) that make me feel like I'm eleven again. The Axe body spray and sheperd's pie smell, just like in my day. The kids flooding past in a shoving and pushing tide, high fiving each other, on their way to assembly. I'm not going to assembly, Davey and Principal Fields are allowing me to skip that in order to re-acclimatise to my classroom. I can see clear traces of Ms Butterworth in my room, from the fluffy black cushion on the teacher's chair to the jar of marker pens on the desk. Luckily, there are no new posters on the walls, I would have thought she was expecting me to retire. I'm far too young for that. "Hey Spot, good to have you back!"

"Thanks, Princ-Ike. Glad to be back! Where's Mike?"

"Right here, we thought we'd prank you. Ike's in his office, you want to say hello ta him?"

"Already did, unless that was you?"

"Yeah, it's the first time this ol' prank worked on another twin."

"Guess it's to do with identical and fraternal."

"I dunno! Ike said he'd pop in to you, he thought that would be easier."

"Ta, it will be. How've the kids been getting on with Ms Butterworth?"

"Alright, but I've been receiving regular requests for your return. I think the kids might be a bit excitable for now."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

*

"MR CONLON! YOU'RE BACK!"

"HI SIR!"

"YESSSSSSSSS! HE'S BAAAAACK!"

"Only for two mornings a week at the moment, don't get too excited. I have to look after my knee."

"And us! Aren't we more important than your knee?"

"Fae, he had to take so much time away because of it, if he don't look after it, he'll have ta take more time off!"

"That's a shame sir, but I am glad to have you back." Rylan missed me? Wow! Fae and Lila, I'm far less surprised about their reactions - Lila always did care about me and my needs first. I met her parents at parents' evening and they care about Lila first and foremost, so in that case, it's clear where the tendency comes from.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi Spud, how was your morning?"

"The kids were really excited to see me, even Rylan missed me!"

"He's the one that used to be quite disruptive?" I cheer inwardly, remembering names never came easy!

"Yeah, I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder." Spot shrugs. "How's your day been?"

"Pretty good so far, and all the better for seeing you! I got the housework done today, seeing as I'm 'off' until tonight. Did I tell you about this super-cool new opportunity I've been given?"

"No, not yet, come on and spill the beans!"

"MYSALONWANTSMETODOTHEHAIRFORSCHOOLOFROCK!"

"Woah, bud, slow down. Your salon wants you to do something?"

"Yeah - the hair styling for School Of Rock!"

"Awesome! I'm not surprised you're excited!"

"Nor am I! Oh, the bath's hot, and I put the coffee machine on. You want a grilled cheese delivered?"

"Thanks, Allie, you're the best!" Spot pecks my cheek and ambles tiredly to the bathroom. He's not limping like I thought he would be, but I'm sure he's slightly stiff in the leg. I shoot a quick text to my other husbands.

 **From:** Albert

 **To:** Elmer, Race

Spot just home, seemed good. He's in the bath with a coffee and I officially have the title of 'Spot's best husband.'


	24. Hiking

"That was a good hike, Padre. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I like that one because it has a little gift shop with the best hot chocolate EVER!"

"Are we having hot chocolate then?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have told you if we weren't."

"WOOHOO! With marshmallows?"

"Sure! And cream too, as it's the first time you're having this hot chocolate."

"Love you!"

"Love you right back."

*

"Hey Dad, we're back!"

"Hey bud, how was the hike?"

"It was good, we saw a couple of deer tracks, and we had hot chocolate at the end! We bought you a hot chocolate stick so you can taste it too!"

"Aww, c'mere!" Dad squishes me into a standing hug. He's steady on his feet now, and I don't think he's had cramps since before the operation. "Dad? When was the last time you had cramps?"

"Uh, when I had to teach you how to do the injection. S'been a while, ain't it?"

"Yes, it has, and that's showing in your walking - it's so much stronger." Tata calls from the kitchen. I hear noises like cookies on foil. Is he packing his lunch at the time he needs to go? "Elmer, you're gonna be late!" Dad calls. "And you're having to take me too, so hurry up please!"

"I'm coming!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Allie, can I come to the salon with you today? I'm going crazy cooped up here!"

"Sorry bud, but it's the Thanksgiving Do at a couple of the local high schools so I'm packed."

"That's okay. Race, can I come to the station with you today?"

"Sure, shoot your brother a text."

 **From:** Spot

 **To:** Jack (bro)

Hey, Race says it's fine for me to come to the station, you okay with that?

 **From:** Jack (bro)

 **To:** Spot

Sure, but you can't ride the fire engines. Race is shift B, so he better get his bottom out of the door by 9. Hurry him up for me? Tia, J

 **From:** Spot

 **To:** Jack (bro)

Duh. I just need to get out of the house more than two mornings a week. I'll probably mostly sleep or do the crossword or something.

 **From:** Spot

 **To:** Jack (bro)

We're just leaving now, see ya.

*

"Hey Jack! How're you?"

"Good, little brother! You're looking better, that walkin' is comin' along. No tightness or cramp or nothin'?"

"Nothing at all! It's nearly normal, well, graduation from my English degree normal, so that's good! Gilbert, that's my physio, he taught me how to walk using my ankle more, so I shouldn't even need a revision!"

"That's great! What's not great is that alarm means fire. See ya!" Jack is already pulling on his boots by the word "not" and by the word "that" he's getting on the truck and starting the engine. The "see ya" is yelled out the window as he and his crew drive off. Well, this free time means I could make them a meal as a thank you for letting me not be bored out of my mind on this wet and grey Tuesday morning. Let's see, there's a bodega a mile down the road, so I'll go there and pick up the ingredients for patatas bravas and torrijas for dessert. Jack likes my torrijas, he always was partial to them and I made them for his birthday every year we were at Medda's together.


	26. Jack

"What's that smell? No, Spot, you haven't, have you? Oh yes, buddy! Patatas bravas, yummy!" Jack slides into the plastic chair at the table. Joey and Rafaela follow quickly, Rafaela exclaiming "Bravas? It's been ages since I had these!"

"Yeah, thought I'd whip these up as a thank you. There'll be dessert too, but I'll do that after, in case an alarm goes off." Jack pumps his arm, looking like he knows what I'm making. Rafaela and Joey are holding hands and feeding each other, how has Specs not noticed they're dating? Speaking of Specs, where is he? "Jack, where's Specs? Also, congrats Joey, Raffa!" Jack looks sad, so naturally my brain jumps to the worst - death. "Sorry, shouldn't have asked." To my surprise, Jack starts laughing, the rolling kind of belly laugh that Raffa and Joey pick up. "Race, you didn't tell him? Specs' eyesight got worse, he couldn't meet the minimum standards, so he's looking for a job at the minute. He'd been a firefighter since he was twenty-one. He's a bit lost. You thought he was dead, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, you looked sad."

"He's a nice lad, and he had potential, and aspirations."

"It's a shame, but I think I can help fix one part of that."

"Yeah? Which bit?"

"Albert's friend Finch, who's a lawyer in New Jersey - don't, Jack, I can see you thinking it - needs a new secretary. I could introduce them to each other. It's a fast paced environment, and there's potential to rise through the ranks."

"I'll speak to Specs, give you a call soon as I know."

"Awesome! Finch is coming over Saturday, seeing as we live closer to each other now, so if you can get an answer by then, that would be good. 4 days should be enough for you, eh?"

"Yeah, prob'ly. Now, you making dessert soon?"

"Yes, greedy! It'll take 20 minutes or so, I'm doing it from scratch. Cinnamon sugar, yes?"

"Duh, but don't do the cinnamon sugar until you've done plain sugar ones for Joey, she's allergic to cinnamon."

"Thanks, Jack, I forget that Spot don't know everythin', he fits in so well. Pity he wouldn't pass the medical, he'd be an asset."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tapasrevolution.com/storecupboard-spanish-made-simple/17-6-20-patatas-brava


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, bud. I know you're feeling rough. What's up?"

"Headache, bright light. Too much."

"Sounds like a migraine, sleep for a bit. I'll talk to the office."

*

"He's got a migraine. I'll take him home and once he's recovered, I'll take him to our PCP to check him over."

"Poor lad, migraines are the worst. I'll text Spot, let him know."

"No, don't. Better he hears it from me, he'll panic otherwise."

"Ok. I'll try and drop by soon, let Spot know."

"Sure, Mason, we're going now."

"Mhm. Bye Mr Mackle."

*

"Wakey wakey Mason, Dad's home now." No response, come on Mason, wake up. "If you don't, I'll have to roll you over to check your back." Still no response. I roll Mason over as best I can and check his back. Shit! "ELMER!"

"What?!"

"Meningococcal rash? He wouldn't wake up. Plus with the 'migraine' earlier, it's looking too similar."

"I'm calling 911."


	28. Race and Albert

"No note or anything, what's happened? They should all be at home right now."

"Who knows? All we can do is wait until they text or call us."

"Great. Spot's torrijas were great, too."

"I'm glad. Sorry, that was snappy. I'm just really worried about them."

"As am I."

*Meanwhile, at the hospital*

"As you suspected, Nurse Kasprzak. We've started him on an antibiotic IV, and fluids IV.

"I don't care! Can I see my son?!"

"After your booster vaccine, Elmer. I know this is scary for you. There, all done."

"Ta, Amy. Give Spot his too, then he can come see our son." Elmer rushes down the corridor, nearly careening into the porter. "Sorry!"

"Room 5, he's on his own."

"Thanks." Elmer never stopped racing down the corridor, only ceasing when he sees a silver number 5 on the ward door. He steps inside, seeing his pale child asleep on the bed, connected to several wires. A fleeting thought crosses his mind - 'Was that how Spot looked to Siobhain when he was a baby?' - and is ignored by the overwhelming urge to hold his son's hand.


	29. Chapter 29

"Mason's in hospital with meningitis. You can visit if you get a booster vaccine." Elmer hangs up, not wanting to talk to his husbands and waste his time when he could be spending it with Mason. Talking of Mason, he was doing a little better - peacefully asleep, looking like an angel with his blond hair spread over the pillow. A very pale angel, but angelic nonetheless. "What other vaccines did he not get? We need to make sure he's actually up-to-date. The file said he was, but he's clearly not."

"Mm. It would be sensible for him to get the full range just to make sure."

"M'hot."

"I know, bud. I'll take the covers off."

"No." Mason grips the covers tightly. "Need'em."

"You're hot, bud, I need to take them off."

"B'Dad?"

"Is right here, Mason. Let Tata take the covers off, you got a fever of too high for even me to keep blankets on."

"Mhm."

"He's back asleep, but he woke up for a while!"

*

"Come on Race, we're going to the hospital. Elmer left a message, I'll explain in the car."

"Shit! What's happened?"

"Mason has meningitis, we're going to get a booster so we can visit him."

"Yikes!"

*

"Elmer, I got a headache."

"Probably a side effect. I'll get Amy to keep an eye on you, because I am Off Duty."

*

"Spot, are you up-to-date on your vaccines?"

"I think so, to age 7 I know so."

"Any light or sound sensitivity?"

"No, but I'm too hot. And the headache."

"Pull your knees up to your chest, like foetal position. We're going to do a spinal tap."

"Ok. I'll be in Mason's room after."

"No, you won't be. That's not safe. Needle coming, 3, 2, 1, it's in. Now, this will take about two or three minutes, so stay in that position."


	30. Chapter 30

"Hi Elmer."

"Hi Spot, Mason's doing alright."

"That's good. I wish you could come in."

"Me too, but we want you and Mason to get better, so I can't carry the bacteria between you."

"I know. I hate being hooked up to all these machines, I'm not even that sick. Just a fever and a headache." 

"It's important you're hooked up to the machines, honey, they'll help you get better faster."

"Mm, night, El. Tell Mason I love him."

"Will do, night Spot."

*

"Why ain't Dad here?"

"He's not well, bud."

"He said he'd stay!"

"The nurses said he couldn't stay with you. He loves you, and he's missing you too."

"Okay. Why'd the nurses say he couldn't stay?"

"He's ill."

"My fault! He's gonna die and I won't be there for him and that'll be the second time."

"No, he won't die. He says, and I quote 'I'm not even that sick. Just a fever and a headache.' Honestly, because you've been so sick, we caught his case early and he's got a good prognosis."

"Ok. Mm, sleep time now."

*

"Morning Spot!"

"Mornin', Nurse. My neck hurts."

"I know, that's just part of your illness. Blind open or keep it shut?"

"Try open. Don't want breakfast."

"Ok. Feeling sick?"

"Duh, I'm in hospital. Of course I feel sick."

"Easy tiger, that was a stupid question. What symptoms are you having?"

"Fever, headache, nausea, stiff neck."

"Okay, I'm going to check your back. Roll over onto your side please."

"Done. I even pulled up my gown for you."

"Ta. No rash, so we seem to have caught it early enough that you haven't developed sepsis."

"Good. How's my son?"

"Better than yesterday. He was asking Elmer about you yesterday."

"Mm? What was he saying?"

"He wanted to know where you were, and then, after Elmer had said where you were, he assumed you were goin' t'die, and it was all his fault and that it would be the second time. Make of that what you will, Elmer said he couldn't understand half of it."

"Poor lamb. If you see any of my husbands, tell them to tell my family I love them, and I'll see them on the other side."

"No talk of dyin', now. Youse gonna get better, you is."

"I know that. I meant the other side of this horrible illness. I got a question for you, what's this gonna do with my knee?"

"Not a lot, as far as I know. If you were goin' to have breakfast, would you like cornflakes or shredded wheat?"

"Shreddies. Leave the minibox here and a teeny what's-it-called of milk and I'll eat if I get my appetite back."

"Okay. Here's the TV remote, in case you want to watch somethin'."

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"Gavroche. I gotta go now."


	31. Saturday

"Right, that was Elmer texting. Spot's too ill to come home, so we're to hold the fort, and text Finch."

"Carajo carajo carajo"

"What?"

"Fuck fuck fuck."

"Oh, it's cazzo caz-"

"Not the time, Racetrack! My husband and my son are both sick in hospital, and I hate feeling this out of control. Everybody else in this household has some modicum of knowledge about this shit, and I don't."

"Elmer said Mason was doing better, and we can go see him now, instead of waiting on these purple plastic chairs."

"Good."

*

"Heya buddy, how you doing?"

"Much better. How's Dad?"

"Elmer didn't say, but no news is good news, right?"

"I guess. Pop, was this what Dad felt like as a baby, hooked up to all the machines?"

"I don't know, I was only three when he was born. I'll tell you the story of when I met him for the first time. It was a dark and stormy night in February-"

"November's his birthday, why February?"

"He was very premature so stayed in the NICU, remember?"

"Yeah. Go on."

"It was a dark and stormy night in February, and Siobhain - that's his Mam - knocked at our door, her uniform soaked through, and asked Marty if she could stick the kettle on and let her warm up. Marty, obviously, said yes, noticing a bundle of blankets in her arms."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Charlie'd already come home, Dad was the sickly one back then."

"Why'd Charlie come home earlier than Dad?"

"Charlie could feed stronger than Dad. Anyway, Marty puts the kettle on and makes a cup of tea. I'm in the lounge, playing with my tractors and making them race round the carpet. Siobhain comes in and sits down on the couch - you have to understand, Siobhain and Marty were best friends and our door was open for Spot and Charlie, and their door was open for us - and there's this pink, squidgy looking thing in her arms, with this tube coming from it's tiny button nose. I toddle over to Siobhain and pull myself up onto the couch, my pudgy legs sticking straight out in front of me, and I poke Spot - quite by accident - and say "Boo!" because that was my favorite word at the time, and Spot, he startles and starts crying, so then Siobhain helped me to pat him gently, and then when I was calmer, you know what she did?"

"No, Pop, I wasn't there. Keep going!"

"She **let me hold him**. Spot was tiny and very pink back then. He's still tiny, but not so pink."

"When did Dad start eating like a normal human being?"

"Um, I don't know, you'd have to ask him. The tube was because his sucking reflex hadn't fully developed and even with the nurses' help, he struggled to get enough feed to maintain his weight, so they used an NG tube to top him up."


	32. Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on mobile, formatting may be odd.

"Hey bud, there's talk of Mason going home tonight. How are you doing?"

"Not too good." I notice a closed Shreddies box on his nightstand. Great, he's not eating. "How are you, Albert?"

"Fine, missing you at home. It ain't the same just us three."

"Well, if you can get Elmer to let me outta here..."

"No can do, Spot, you know this. You need to be eating before we can even consider bringing you home. Mason's vaccines are all scheduled so we shouldn't have this kind of chaos again."

"That's good, my hands are cold."

"I'll get a nurse to check that out."

"I might be asleep again."

"Ok."


	33. Chapter 33

"That's the last of your vaccines, all doses done now."

"When's Dad coming home?"

"We don't know, Mason. You can come and see him now."

"I only spent a week in hospital! Why can't he come home?"

"Because he's sicker than you were."

*

"Hey Dad, please wake up for me. I got better, so you can too."

"Mace?"

"Yeah, Dad, s'me." Hot tears pricked at my eyes, Dad didn't immediately recognise me. "How are you?" I know, I know! That's a stupid question, but at the time, with Dad hooked up to three different tubes, plus the monitors, it was all I could think of. Dad smirks "All the better for seeing you. M'tired, though. Bein' sick takes a toll."

"Padre - Albert - messaged Ike - your boss - to let him know why you weren't in."

"That's good. I can sleep peaceful now. N'night." It was the middle of the day, I thought Dad was going to die. I often thought that, at the time. It was scary, and I threw myself into my LaGuardia audition so hard. I did get in, by the way, but nothing could compare to the snowy November afternoon that I came home from school to see Dad laying on Pop's lap, half asleep, playing with Pop's hair. "Oh!" was all I said before wrapping my arms round Dad, and holding him like I'd never let go. I think Dad's shoulders got a bit more than damp. I didn't notice that when he hugged me back, he didn't stroke up and down like he normally did. Later, I'd watch him struggling to write a thank you to a nurse he called 'Gavroche', and realise that he no longer had a thumb on his right hand.


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm going back to work."

"Are you sure? I mean, with your knee, and then the meningitis..."

"Yes, I'm sure. Not full time, but I'm going to do four half days a week, rather than two half days."

"Ok. You be careful now, and I'll see you after school."

*

"Where were you, sir?"

"Hospital. I was very ill, and I've only recently been allowed to return to work."

"How ill?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Rylan, thank you. Now, on to Of Mice And Men. Can anyone tell me what the main themes are?"

*

"Hi Ike, Mike, Davey."

"Hi Spot, good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, perhaps this time, I can actually get a decent amount of teaching done!"

"Don't know what to say to that. Davey, do you have anything to say?"

"I hope you're going to bring your brother's cake in? Seriously, Spot, I've missed you so much. It's chaos at lunchtime and breaktime, I've been being bombarded with questions about you. How are you now?"

"So much better. I can do four half days a week, all mornings, I still get fairly tired but we're hoping that by Christmas, I can do a whole day, and 3 half days."

"That's brilliant! I came and visited you, and so did Jack, but you were really out of it. Does the phrase "blue aliens" mean anything to you?"

"No, what did I say to you when I was high on the drugs?"

"You called us blue aliens and said we had tentacles."

"Is there anything I should be aware of, school-wise?"

"Um, there's a leak in my room, because of hail, we're getting it fixed, but just check the bucket every time you go past."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Also, not school related but I'm very proud, so you'll have to put up with it"

"OH no, Mike, don't overwhelm him"

"I have a baby girl! Her name is Merida, and she was born October 31st."

"Pictures?"

"On my phone."

"And his laptop, his desk, his locker, his everywhere!"

"Shut up, Isaac. She's my daughter."

"WE KNOW!" the staffroom choruses. Mike laughs, showing me his smartphone. <Image description: a baby girl of 2 weeks old, with a fuzz of bright red hair in a babygro suit that says 'Chase the wind and touch the sky'. The baby is being held by an arm in a purple sleeve.> "Aww, she's cute. Is she coming to the potluck?"

"Didn't know if you'd want to do the potluck or not, so we hadn't planned anything. That's kind of accidentally become your thing, the potluck."

"I'm up for it, if y'all are!"

"YES! And bring your brother's cake, goddammit!"

"'Ey! Jack! What're you doing here?"

"Well, I popped over to your place to come and say hello, but you weren't there, so I thought I'd see if you were as impatient as usual. You were, clearly. Anyway, you feeling a bit better?"

"Duh, Jack, I'm at work. Ta for asking, also, you better bring Mum's raggmunk to the potluck."

"You haven't changed a bit, have ya? Still the boss of potluck organisation."

"Yep! Now I have my eighth graders next, so I better go set up my room, otherwise they'll come in and break stuff - accidentally, of course, but some of them haven't yet learned the length of their limbs and how to control them."


	35. Potluck

"Hey, tables are looking full, good job, Spot!"

"Ah, thank you. My brother's cake is over there, and Mum's raggmunk is right next to you, where Felix is."

"You've grown Felix!" Duh, you haven't seen him since I started my NQT here.

"Yes, I have. I'm seventeen now."

"Are you in education, training, or?"

"High school, hoping to go to Juilliard Drama."

"Wow, you stick at it."

"Yes, Principal Fields."

"You're not a pupil, you can call me Ike."

"Alright then! Did you know my uncle is a numpty?"

"Which one?"

"Race."

"Yes, yes I did. Your brother's told me about the several times either he or Race, or both of them ended up in hospital as a result of some stupid dare. What's he done this time?"

"Broke his wrist by trying to do a one-handed cartwheel."

"Do I want to know why he was doing a cartwheel?"

"I don't know. Mason, who's technically my nephew but that feels weird so yeah, got into LaGuardia to start his career!"

"Awesome! How old is he now?"

"15, he's in 10th grade. I'm in 11th grade."

"That's great, what high school are you at?"

"Oh, Medda, what's the name of my school?"

"It's the Louis Baletti School For Drama, and you know that, you just wanted to know if you can eat the raggmunk yet."

"You know me too well, Medda!" Medda looks tiny next to Felix, her 60-year old body still strong as ever, but Felix's long legs, highlighted by his simple pair of black leggings and his long white t-shirt, emphasise the height difference between them. "The answer's yes, you may." Medda turns to Spot. "He's growing so fast these days. C'mere and give me a hug!" Medda clocks the slight change in hugging style and makes a mental note to talk to her sons-in-law. Race notices the raggmunk and comes charging over. "You brought the raggmunk! THANK YOU! You're the best!"

"I know that. What have you done to yourself this time, and does anyone except Elmer have braincells?"

"Broke my wrist, and yeah, we do have braincells, they's just not turned on properly. Albert's braincells work, the only time he hurt himself was when he cut himself on his Singer."

"He sews? Could he help out with costumes?"

"I don't know, he's doing hairdressing for a show at Papermill."

"I'll speak to him and see, I just need a few alterations made for Felix and a couple of the other dancers who've grown."


	36. In which Spot updates you on his life to fix a plot hole

I'm back at work full time now, it's a couple of years on from my recovery from meningitis, my first class is in their second year of high school, Mason's at LaGuardia in 11th grade, Felix is in his last year at Louis Baletti before he goes to Wesleyan University - he changed his mind about Juilliard, saying he didn't want all that pressure (I think it's more the hope of meeting Lin Manuel Miranda) - it's been a busy few years. The last time you saw me was about a year after my recovery. I can do almost anything without my thumb (I have a functionally useless little nub, but it's a cool party trick to wriggle that) now, and Mason's still swimming. His knee is all sorted now, and Merida, who's a toddler, came to my 28th birthday. Elmer's 31, Jack's 35 (and pretending he's younger), Albert and Race are 30 and apparently they feel old. Medda's 62, but you wouldn't know it to look at her! Denton's getting old, he says, and Pam is growing into a well-rounded young lady, who'll be off to high school next year. She has the most gorgeous curly chestnut hair - I want to play with it, my own hair seems watery by comparison - I think I'm going prematurely grey. Race's wrist healed nicely and he _says_ he's not going to do any stupid stuff again, but I don't believe him. Oh, there's a knock at the door, must dash!

*

"Hi, are you Sean? Um, this is awkward? I think I might be your biological dad." Well, that's a bombshell, but there could be some truth to it. He has my eyes, and the same nervous lip-biting. "Come in, and I'll make a cup of tea. I am Sean, yes." This man steps in, with his unplaceable accent, and his eyes flick to the cupboards as I open and shut them, making a cup of tea, draining the teabag with my index finger and a spoon. "Here you go, add your own milk and sugar."

"Don't need to, this is how Siobhain always used to make it." Good start, he knew a Siobhain. Whether it's the same one is another matter entirely. "So how did you find me then?" Always a good conversation starter, Spot, well done! Over a cup of tea, the story comes out - a google search out of curiosity, feelings of guilt and remorse, hoping I'd turned out to be a good kid, marriage certificate confirmation that I was living somewhere around New York, hospital records showing I was in New Jersey (that shouldn't have happened, and the hospital was notified and they have now amended their system) and then using the address book to find all the Conlons in New Jersey and knocking at every door in Whippany to find no full Conlons, only a Conlon-Larkin - that was me, by the way. "That's great, but that doesn't tell me why you left me. I was small and fighting for my life, and you abandoned me, left me, and more importantly, Charlie and most importantly, you left Mam!" I admit, I wasn't in the best place mentally but then, who is at the time that you meet a person who you were apathetic or negative towards? Exactly, nobody! "I had no choice, your mother was in love with Jason and admitted that she wanted to start a real relationship with him. I wanted to say 'no' and stay and see you fight your way out of the NICU. I wanted to be there for your soccer games, and your first day of school, and your wedding, if you ever had one." Tears are pooling in his green eyes. He really did care. After all these years, he sought me out to come and tell his side of the story. I can't believe I let Mam stuff that crock o' garbage down my throat. I still don't know something very important though. "What's your name?"

"Culkin. Culkin Conlon."

"That's an unusual name."

"I'm part Irish. I chose your name. Sean Patrick, and your mam - may she rest in peace - added the Otis."


	37. Nephew Jason

"Hey Jay! How are you?" Jay blinks his big round eyes as he takes a moment to look round our house. He's five now, and his favorite things are nail polish, tractors and theatre. He has yet to find a play that has all three. "Good. Look at my nails!" They're purple, with unicorns on them. I must admit, when Kath and Sarah said they were going to try to raise Jay without gendering activities, I thought they were more than a little crazy, but I said nothing and watched and honestly? I'm kind of envious of the freedom Jay has. "They're beautiful! Did you or Momma paint them?"

"No, Mummy did!" He calls Sarah Mummy, and Kath Momma. It's beautiful to see how much love that kid gets. He's nothing like stepfather Jason was, and he's the most adorable child. Even Pam, when I first met her, wasn't this adorable. "Unkie, where Abo?" Abo is Albert, Jay heard me calling him Albo and tried to reproduce the sound but he couldn't pronounce his 'L' sound at the time, so Abo he became and he stayed. "He should be coming home soon, with Emer." In case you didn't figure it out, Emer is Elmer, for the same reason described above. Race is just Race, which rankles him no end. He thinks his family won't ever make him an uncle as his mother died an hour after he was born, and the two were connected. I've been mending the relationship with my biological dad, Culkin. I see a lot of myself in him, he's just as _determined_ (stubborn) as I am, and we both care a lot about our favourite people, though we sometimes struggle to show it. He likes black coffee too, and agrees that Starbucks is _not_ real coffee, especially if it contains huge quantities of creamer and flavoring. He's dyslexic too, and his hair was blond like mine (when he had hair, that is). Anyway, enough rambling for now, Jay's tugging on my wrist. "Unkie, mac n cheese tea yesno?" Jay loves mac'n'cheese. I mean, he LOVES it, and I mean **loves** it almost as much as I love my husbands. Kath and Sarah don't let him have it as often as he'd like so as the Cool Uncle (Jack and Davey are the Artistic and Sensible Uncles, respectively), I always give it to him. "Of course, buddy, we're just waitin' on Abo to get back." Come on Albert, get your bottom back home soon.

*

"Here you go, Jay."

"Yay! Mac n cheese! Where Abo?"

"I don't know, buddy, he's probably just being held late at work."

"Okay! This is yummy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I painted my nails yesterday, which I don't do often, and I'm really proud of them, so that's kind of where that part of Jay comes in.


	38. Chapter 38

"Sorry, Spot, there were roadworks on the way home." Albert's red hair is more muted than it was when we were young and high-spirited. When he smiles, there are shadows of future wrinkles around his eyes. "That's okay. Jay decided he wanted to kip on my lap, so don't wake him or Sarah'll have my guts for garters."

"Will that be okay with your knee? I know you don't like me mentioning it, but you and I both know it's not as young as it was once."

"Yeah, should be fine. It's only been five years, Elmer said it should last 10 at least, so got another five years before I need to plan any worrying in!"

"Okay. Is Culkin coming over any time soon?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could meet him. He seems like a nice guy, and not in the r/niceguys kind of way. Mason taught me that." Ah, the joys of aging - your children have to teach you social media slang. We really only know how to work Facebook, and I know Instagram too. Everything else is Tech Guru Mason's job. He has a part time job, working at a Burger King on weekend afternoons and Friday evenings. How he manages, I have no idea, but we get free food as a result. He babysits Pam now, she's eleven and very sporty, so I can't keep up with her like I used to. "Sure. He knows a little about you guys. He's never said anything against us being gay, or poly, if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeah, 'cause you remember what my so-called parents were like."

"Yeah, yeah I do." I yawn wide enough to swallow an avocado whole.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, was up late last night."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Grading, marking, the usual deciphering of handwriting." I was squinting to see some of the handwriting. I should see an optician about that, but I really don't want to. Guess it's just another part of getting older.


	39. Albert meets Culkin

"Culkin, can I introduce you to one of my husbands?"

"Yes, which one?"

"Albert, the hairdresser. He's worked on productions at the Papermill Playhouse. ALBERT!"

"Hi Spot. You must be Culkin, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope?"

"Mostly, and a couple not so good. Mostly incidences of your stubbornness. Sorry, _determinedness_. How are you?"

"Good, thanks, you?"

"Alright, unlike your son. He's pretending he's not tired."

"I am not tired!"

"The bags under your eyes say different. Also, I was much the same when I was your age. Your genetics don't exactly help you with sleep either."

"See, Spot, even your dad says so! You are hiding it quite well, though."

"Not well enough. You were saying about genetics, Culkin?"

"Yeah. I have chronic insomnia so that's something to watch out for. Obviously the baldness too, and dyslexia, but you already knew that one."

"Yeah. Anything else to watch out for?"

"Not that I can think of. I'll let you know if I think of anything else. Albert, you've done a good job of looking after my son."

"Actually, Culkin, it was the other way around. Spot did a good job of looking after me."


	40. Spot and Albert

"Spot. When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?"

"Don't really know. Maybe two or three weeks ago?" Spot yawns, wide enough to swallow both of my so-called parents whole. I wish he would. Hi, it's Albert and Spot is being stubborn, but that ain't news no more. "Come on, you and I both know you've been getting up in the night. Would you go to your PCP?"

"No. No doctors. I was fine until people started stabbing me." Ah, yes. There are two battles to be fought here: one, Spot's natural I-am-fine response, and two, Spot's acquired fear of hospitals, and by extension, medical professionals. After he came home, he totally iced Elmer for weeks. _Just after Spot came home, Elmer returns from the hospital, calling out his usual cheery "Hi husbands!". I respond, thinking Spot's asleep on Race's lap. Race calls out "Hi, Elmer! Good day?" while Spot lets out a low whine and tugs Race's shirt down over his face. "Nohospitalnononononononononono!" His voice rises up so it almost sounds like a question. Elmer sidles out of the room, trying not to attract more attention. "Is **he** gone?" How do I tell Spot that Elmer is his husband and lives with him? That Spot is going to have to get used to it? "Yes, he's not in the room anymore." Spot relaxes marginally, and I can see how tense all his muscles are. Race strokes Spot's back, whispering "You're alright, piccolo. You're safe with me." over and over until his breathing evens out._ Yeah, this is a pick-your-battles situation, but Spot should see his PCP about his poor sleeping, especially since we know he has potentially inherited a genetic predisposition to insomnia. Martina might have some tricks to help, I'll get Race to message her, see if she remembers anything that worked.

*

"You're not making me! I'm a legal adult!"

"Legally, yes, you're an adult. Mentally, you're not acting like one. Get in the car, you made this appointment and you need to keep it."

"I was under duress when I made the appointment!" Despite his complaint, he does get in the car, throwing his bottom on the seat petulantly before snapping his seatbelt in place. "Whatever. Doesn't change the fact you need to see your PCP about it."

*

"Stress-related insomnia, he thinks."

"Well, that means we know we need to reduce your stress. What are you stressed about?"

"My kids who are taking the SHSAT, and the subsequent marking of practice tests. Mis ojos no son lo que solían ser."

"Albert, translate for me?" Race flutters his chestnut eyelashes.

"His eyes aren't what they used to be. That would explain why you've been squinting more often. Right, we'll see if there's a walk-in appointment at your optician's. What optician do you go to?"

"Never been."

"Even when youse were at Medda's?"

"In-school eye tests. Never been to an optician."

"Okay. We'll take you to mine, then. My genetics put me at increased risk of glaucoma, so I go every two years at the moment, but if I start showing warning signs, then I'll go yearly." Race adds.

"No medical stuff!"

"Spot, please. What lesson are you teaching Mason?"

"Alright, alright!"

*

"Bloody presbyopia. Supposedly need reading glasses. The kids're gonna think I'm old."

"They'll think you're wise."

"Wise is just a euphemism for too-young-to-retire-but-your-body-is-getting-old. Low prescription reading glasses, here we are. These are all old people glasses."

"So I'm old, then?" Race brandishes his reading glasses. "Am I, Spot? Are you finally admitting it?"

"You're not old, you wear old people's glasses. Presbyopia too?"

"Yeah, these are my second pair. I used to have bright pink ones."

"How did I never notice that?"

"When did you see me reading at home? Never, because I didn't like the fact that my eyesight was going bad. What frames are you picking? You're a model on the catwalk, and these are all the different frames for the advert." With that, something clicks for Spot and it's become a game. "Do you think these suit me? What about these? Are these best suited to the English Riviera or the Italian Riviera? Oooh, these are comfortable."

"You getting them then?"

"Yeah. Let's go home to Elmer and Mason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot's glasses  
> https://www.theglassescompany.co.uk/kanzini-109.html  
> He has a +1.00 prescription
> 
> Race's pink glasses  
> https://www.tigerspecs.co.uk/products/1401017/thumb.hi.jpg  
> These were +1.50
> 
> Race's current glasses  
> https://www.tigerspecs.co.uk/item/zipper-grey-reading-glasses  
> These are +2.00


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I'm annoyed because I had to rewrite this whole chapter because my computer lost internet connection whilst I was saving as a draft! This may reflect in my writing.

"Spot, can we make the winter break easier for you?"

"No. There's not much you can do anyway. Just leave me be, you do your own thing."

"Alright, buddy. Albert and I are going to make tea, give Race a break for once. You want anythin'?"

"No. Not hungry, because _someone_ made me get stabbed earlier so now I feel sick!"

"I made you get a flu vaccine, because you know you get sicker without it! You're just suffering side effects."

"Look where 'just side effects' got me last time! I have a healthy fear of getting stabbed!" Spot wiggles his little nub, as he calls it, at us. I can see where both he and Elmer are coming from, and Spot always has a rough time with side effects. He's always been this way, ever since he was old enough to have his vaccinations, and every time he got his jabs, he'd be really grumpy and fussy after until he felt better. "Woah, Elmer, I thought you were coming to help me make tea?" Thank any higher power that might exist that Albert is here to cool Elmer and Spot's tempers. "Comin'. Get some sleep, Spot, you'll feel better." Elmer exits the room. I sink into the sofa next to Spot, offering up my lap as a pillow. Spot takes me up on the offer, not falling asleep like I had hoped. "Race, I don't like the winter break because I had to be police car-ed to hospital during what should have been a winter break." Oh my, Spot has chosen to talk about the time he was in the detention center? AND I'm the recipient of this new opening? I feel privileged. "We's were playing football - not soccer - football, and I got tackled and I hit the asphalt proper hard and I broke my hip and had to have surgery. You can understand why medical professionals other than Elmer are my least favourite thing in the world, and why winter break is so hard."

"Yeah, sort of. How are you feeling?"

"A little better for gettin' that off my chest. Physically, still rotten, and knowing me, that'll last till tomorrow."

"Poor you. Did Elmer get Mason to have his jab too?"

"Yeah, but Mason don't suffer like I do." Spot flops over like a petulant fish, sighing. "Always was this way."

"Yeah, I know. Do you remember when you had whooping cough?"

"Yeah, that was the worst!"

_Spot is 4, Race is 6_

_"You good, Sean? Charlie's keeping up."_

_"Stuffy nose. I's fine."_

_"Porter, Sean's lying!"_

_"Am not!" Porter comes over and scoops Sean up._

_"Sean, you've been wiping your nose constantly. Are you sick?"_

_"It's obly a code. Be fine."_

_"Alright, then. I'll make you some ginger tea when you come in, it'll help your nose."_

_*_

_The next day, Spot didn't come out to play. "Porter, why isn't Sean allowed to play?"_

_"He's really not well, Race. You know when we've taken you to the doctor and he puts needles in you for a little bit?"_

_"Yeah. Why talk about doctors when Sean plays?"_

_"Because he hasn't had all the needles he needs. The needles stop you from getting sick, and Spot's gotten sick."_

_"Oh. Can I visit him?"_

_"Better not."_

"A few days later, I was coughing so hard that Mam took me to the doctor, and he gave me antibiotics because I wasn't getting better."

"You remember when Porter finally let me over?"

"And Stephen wanted you to stop at home for a bit and wait until I was all better. 'Course I remember that!"

_"Sean, honey, Race is here to see you. Can he come in your room?"_

_"RACE! RACE! RA-" A coughing session interrupts me, and Mam rubs her hand in circles on my back, sitting me up against my pillows. There are three of them, all covered by a forest green cover. "That's better, the coughing's over sooner, isn't it, lovey? Take your medicine." Mam pours a thick syrup onto a spoon and brings it up to my mouth. I swallow, making a face. "Bitter. All gone though, Race, look!" Race duly inspects the spoon, noting "All gone, Sean, well done! You coming to play?"_

_"Not yet, Race. Sean's still quite weak, but you can visit him now."_

_"I'm not weak. I'm strong!" I flex my noodle arms, launching into another coughing session. Between coughs, I gasp for vital oxygen, making the whoop characteristic of this illness. "You are strong, Sean, but I don't want you going out to play yet. Once you stop coughing, then you can."_


	42. Chapter 42

"Feeling any better, Spot?"

"Not really. No worse though, so I suppose that's good, at least."

"Yeah, and it's the first day of winter break, so you don't have to go into school, which is good because you slept until half past eight this morning."

"Blimey, definitely not feeling too good then. Body's a bit achy, specially my bad leg. Might want my crutch if I get up later."

"Would you mind rolling off me? I'd like to get up."

"You let me sleep on you all night? Lovely husband."

"Yeah, you needed the sleep."

*POV Albert*

"Elmer, how long will Spot be feeling rotten for, if it's just side-effects?" I ask.

"One or two days from being vaccinated, so possibly up until tomorrow evening. How is he?"

"Complaining about how long he slept for, and he's a bit achy, plus he still doesn't seem to have an appetite. Um, he also felt like he might be a bit feverish this morning, but he hasn't said anything about that."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get him to take his temperature soon."

"Ta, how's Mason, I haven't seen him?"

"He's asleep but he seems fine. He had some swelling around the injection site, but that is normal and only ever a side effect."

"Okay. Spot actually said he might want his crutch, so I'm going to put it by him in case he gets up later."

"Thanks. I know Spot needs his vaccines kept up to date, and the flu vaccine needs to be re-done annually. It's hard though, watching him going through this hell that I really hope is just side-effects, because if it's not, who knows what his brain will take away from that?" Elmer taps his head gently, implying that Spot will come away with more negative ideas about his vaccines. "Yeah. I know, but Race said Spot's always been like this with vaccines. Apparently, Siobhain had to bribe him with chocolate to get him to go to the doctor's."

"Oh, that explains a lot!"

"What do you mean?"

"Spot never eats chocolate, ever! His students always give him chocolate as an end of term/Christmas present, and you and I and Elmer always eat them instead. When we have Scout's cookies, Spot only eats them if they're not chocolate. **He sees chocolate as bribery, and distrusts it.** "

"Oh, thank you for enlightening me! I'd never noticed that before. Was that why Spot had his own section of our cake that was just the cake pops?"

"Yes, it was. Do you not remember that conversation?"

"Nope, guess I was working."


	43. Chapter 43

"Yeah, it was just side-effects. Thanks for looking after me, Al."

"You're welcome." Albert responds. Spot still looks quite pale, and he's using his crutch for the first time in years. I don't trust Spot's judgment on it only being side effects. I don't think it's flu, but I don't think he's quite alright. "Do you want eggs, Spot?" Spot never wants eggs when he's sick, they make him nauseous. "No, thanks, I think I'll just have a piece of toast." Well, at least he has an appetite. We'll see how he feels later. In the meantime, Jack'll have my head if I don't get my bum out the door. Fires wait for nobody. As I lean in to kiss Elmer goodbye, I whisper to him "Spot looks sick still" and hope he understands what I mean. A quick pat on the back, and I'm out the door.

*POV Elmer*

Looking closely at Spot, I agree with Race's assessment. I still need to get Spot to check his temperature. Great, how can I do that without confirming Spot's distrust of medical professionals? "Hey Spot, how are you feelin'?" Spot blinks hard, as if I asked him what the colour of the sky was. "Tired. This is not new information." Right, it's not, but you admitting it makes it a little easier to try and figure out why you're stressed. "Insomnia? Or just normal tiredness?"

"Not sure. I don't like Christmas or winter break."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Stuff from when I was 12. Not going to go into it more. Race knows. Medda too." That sounds to me like he might want us to talk to Medda about it, or at least, that he wouldn't mind if we spoke to Medda about it. "Feel a bit feverish still."

"You want me to take your temperature?"

"I guess."

*

"Spot, buddy. 102 and you didn't tell anyone? Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Mhm. Dizzy." Great. Not. I think I need to take Spot to the ER but I'm not sure he'd take that suggestion well. I'll shoot Katherine a text, see if she can come and help. 

**From:** Elmer

 **To:** Katherine

Spot's sick, I want to take him to the ER but u kno wat he like.

 **From:** Katherine

 **To:** Elmer

I'm on my way.

*

"Hey Spot, wake up."

"Mm, how 'bout no?"

"How 'bout yes, Spot? It'll help me to make a decision."

"Hi KitKat."

"Elmer, symptoms? I'm going to listen to your chest, Spot, shirt off."

"Elmer, she's flirting! Don't she know I'm a married man?"

"He's been in and out of consciousness, he said he was dizzy, fever of 102 that seems to be increasing, pale skin. His leg's been achy enough for him to use his crutch."

"Ok. Drinking? Eating?"

"Half a pint of water and a slice of white toast this morning, nothing since. Nausea at the smell of eggs, so I'd assume general nausea. No actual vomiting though."

"I want him in hospital for better monitoring, I don't like the sound of his chest."

"We'll try and lift him, he might resist."

"Ok. 3,2,1, through to my car."

*

"Where you takin' me?" Katherine shoots me a look, as if to say 'what do we tell him?'

"Hospital. Your chest don't sound right to Kath."

"Nonononono!" Spot whines, clinging tighter to me.

"I'll sit in the backseat with him, you just get us to the hospital."

"Okay."


	44. Chapter 44

"Spot appears to have developed a severe non-IgE-mediated egg allergy, so we'll test him for other allergies and we've given him adrenaline and antihistamines."

"Thanks for the update Kath, how's he doing?"

"Better, his fever's coming down, and he's more aware and awake. You want to see him?"

"Please."

*

"Hi Spot."

"I told you it wasn't just side effects! I'm feeling a bit better, though."

"That's good to hear. Sorry I didn't trust you."

"No, but you got me help. Ta. Kath, when are you doing the other tests?"

"After the antihistamine wears off. Now, have you got any questions about allergies?"

"Yeah, how close to egg do I have to be for me to react?"

"If you don't eat it, you should be fine. If you smell it, you seem to feel nauseous, but you haven't actually had a reaction to it from that before."

"Right, so I can still visit my brother who owns a bakery?"

"Yeah, just don't eat anything with egg in it."

"Alright! Elmer, text Scout and ask them about their cookie dough."

"Please and thank you. Alright, that's done, anyone else you want me to text?"

"Charlie, Medda, home, you know, the usuals."

"Sure. Kath, I'll speak to you in a bit."

*

"Hi Dad, you're looking better!"

"Feeling it too. Gotta go back to hospital tomorrow for some more tests. In the meantime, we're only allowed to eat foods that we know are safe for me, 'cause I'll mess up their tests otherwise."

"Ok. Am I going to have the tests too?"

"No, because you didn't react to the vaccine like Spot did."


	45. Mason

Dad's bed is really weird - it can move him into different positions without pissing off Pop, who shares his bed. Well, technically it's Dad and Pop's bed, but that feels weird for some reason. Anyway, he was awake most of last night - I heard his bed moving, and he's been really grumpy today, so I'm just hiding out in my room. I need to break in my pointe shoes, but Dad's going to be so annoyed at me because that's noisy. "Hey Mason."

"Hey Tata. How's Dad?"

"Still grumpy, but Race thinks he knows why Spot's been struggling with his insomnia lately."

"Does that mean you can sort it out?"

"Not exactly. It gives us more understanding of why, though. I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

"Course it ain't. I want to break in my pointe shoes!"

"Mason. Buddy." Tata sits on my bed, his weight dipping the mattress slightly. "Spot broke his hip around this time of year, when he was about 12. His balance has never fully recovered from his accident - the one we often talk about, and with his replaced knee, he's utterly petrified of slipping and breaking himself again."

"He's like an old person, isn't he?"

"No, not exactly. He's been really unlucky and I hope you can understand why he's grumpy. He's not grumpy at you, Mason."

"Just 'cause he can't sleep, don't mean he gets to take it out on me!"

"I know, it's hard, but we are working with him, trying to balance everyone's needs. In the meantime, the garage is unlocked if you can break your shoes in there?"

"Give it a go. Can I borrow your sewing kit, Padre? Also hi, by the way."

"Hi Mason, and yes, you can. Just for this pair, then I'll get you your own."

"Awesome, thanks."

*The garage*  
  


There's something oddly satisfying about breaking (in) a pair of pointe shoes. The gentle crack of the shank, the swish swish of the needle stitching across the toes. Oh, it's so satisfying to feel your foot rise through demipointe to full pointe and know that as long as these last, you will be supported. "Heya buddy. How's it going?"

"Alright, Padre, I've finished with your sewing kit. How are you doing?"

"Good, thanks. Just got a call from the salon to say could I fill in for Jesse, as he's sick, and there's a wedding party tomorrow."

"Did you say yes? You should."

"I said I'd call back and let them know by four pm today. I didn't know if you'd be okay left with Spot tomorrow, as Race and Elmer are working."

"I'll be fine, I could text Esther and ask if she could keep an eye on me tomorrow if you need that reassurance. Not that I need an eye kept on me, I'm old enough to look after myself!"

"Yeah, please. I just...Spot's, well..." Padre sighed here. "Also, Mike and Ike have popped over to see Spot, and they brought Merida with them. You're welcome to join us if you want, or I can bring you stuff out here if you'd rather not come in."

"How's Dad?"

"Mushy at the moment, because Merida's here. He was doing better, he had a little nap."

"Ok, I'll come in for a bit."


	46. Merida

"Hi Dad, hope you're feeling better."

"A bit. Insomnia sucks. How did you get on with your new shoes?"

"Good, thanks. Hi Mike, Ike. Whichever way round you're sitting."

"Hi Mason. We came to talk to Spot, but you can play with Merida if you want."

"Yeah. Alright."

"May! You play!"

"Alright Merida. Has Pop nearly called Merida merda yet?"

"Not yet, but it would be amusing if he did."

"You speak Italian?"

"We learned in high school. Bit rusty now, except for swearwords."


	47. Spot and Jack

A few days after Mike and Ike visited, Jack comes over without Davey. "Hey Spot, you got much sleep lately?"

"Bit more over the last week, still not great. That ain't why youse come over though."

"Nah, it's not. Just wanted to see ya, and um, I can't paint right now. Was hoping I might get some inspo while I was here."

"You got a commission?"

"Yeah, but the brief's only 'something for a poly wedding - 4 people.' so it's really incredibly useful. In case you can't tell, that's sarcasm."

"Ah, youse just wants us to get your creative juices flowing. You can paint while you're here, by the way. Warning, it's gonna be noisy, because Mason has a Zoom one-to-one singing lesson with Kara Lindsay. It's an early Christmas present."

"Ah, right, and he'll want to show off his belt, because that belt is golDEN!"

"Yeah, he's singing from Hadestown - Wait For Me. His playing age is 16-20 these days, because of his voice and height. He's taller than me now, and equal to Albert, maybe taller. I need stilts."

"You don't, being short is perfectly fine."

"I _thought_ you needed inspiration, not takin' the mick outta me."

"Ah, I's your brother, and it's my prerogative."

"Hi, Davey-Two. Jack, seriously, the garage is open if you want to set your stuff up there. I'm having to look after Race."

"What's he done now?"

"I have no idea, I thought you'd know. He's being a baby about it."

"Over dramatic baby, whiny baby, or sleepy baby?"

"Over dramatic. His hand does look pretty bad though."


	48. Chapter 48

"Race, I expect to hear that you've been to the hospital by tomorrow morning. You clearly can't work, and you're being a pain to my baby brother!"

"Aww, Spottie, he's being all mushy! Alright, Jack. I'll go to the hospital, just to please you."

"Thank you, did Elmer finally give you a turn with the braincell? Or was it Spot? Both of them use it more than you do."

"Ouch, Jack, now I am wounded in two ways!"

"Whatever. Go see a doc about that hand."

*

"Mr Higgins, put your hand on the exam table please. Thank you, I'll step out of the room while the X-rays are taken." The radiologist leaves, I assume something happens, then the radiologist comes back in. "If you'd like to wait outside while the X-rays are read."

Three minutes later, I am being told that "you've broken two metacarpals, and fractured a third. How, might I ask?" My secret hobby. Well, secret to all but the local riding school, and therefore a few of Spot's former pupils. "I was putting hoof oil on a horse and it stomped my hand. Hurts like a word-I-probably-shouldn't-say."

"You have a very high pain tolerance, Mr Higgins. We'll put a backslab on your hand, and come back in two days, when the swelling has died down. I'm sure Nurse Kasprzak would be able to give you care instructions, your family has rather a long history of hospital trips."

"Yeah, Ellie can help. I want a neon green, no, orange, no pink cast when you do it proper."

"We'll see what colours we have. Backslab's going on now."

*

"Hi Jack, yes, he broke it. He's got a backslab now, and they want him back in two days for a proper cast, so I've escaped from listening to the merits of green, orange, or pink to call you. No, I don't know how either, he's being mysterious about it, so I suspect shenanigans. No, Jack! Not **that** kind of shenanigans! You _do_ know I'm ace, right? Yeah, the others do, but I don't, and that's fine. Would you shut up about that, for the sake of your egg-free cookie ration? _Thank_ you! He's more comfortable now, yes, he's still milking it."


	49. Chapter 49

"Hi Jennifer. Yep, mhm. I'll have to check with the others, but yes, I think so. Can I call you back in five? Thank you." I hang up, before walking into the living room. Race is resting his broken hand on a cushion, Spot is curled up on Albert's lap, with his hair in a t-shirt (Plipping? Something like that, I think he told me) and Albert is watching Brooklyn 99. "HI, um, that was Jennifer." Mason sits up quickly in the recliner. "Are you getting rid of me?"

"No. We're not. You're our son, and you always will be. Jennifer wanted to know if we can take an emergency placement. His grandma's just died, his first language is Spanish, and that's all I know."

"Albert, si quieres hacerlo, te ayudará. Yeah?"

"Sí, Spot, te ayudará también. Mason, can you run out to the garage and get the old bed out? Thanks, buddy."

"I'll grab fresh sheets from the airing cupboard! Elmer, you phone Jennifer and tell her we said yes."

"Of course!"

Half an hour later, while Mason and Spot are putting the bed clothes on the bed, Jennifer rings our doorbell. Albert skids past me in his reindeer Christmas socks and opens the door. "Hi Jennifer."

"Hello Albert. Alex, this is Albert, he speaks Spanish too."

"Hola." A small voice exits Jennifer's skirt.

"Hola, Alex, esta es mi casa, dónde vivo con mis maridos, Spot, que habla el espanol también, Race, y Elmer, y mi hijo Mason."

"Vivía con mi abuela."

"You lived with your grandma. Tengo que traducir porque solo yo y Spot hablamos el espanol."

"I speak English too. Prefiero el espanol."

"Do you want to come in and see the house?" The folds in Jennifer's skirt move up and down, and I catch a glimpse of a shock of dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola = hello  
> Alex, esta es mi casa, dónde vivo con mis maridos: Spot, que habla el espanol también, Race, y Elmer, y mi hijo Mason. = Alex, this is my house where I live with my husbands: Spot who also speaks Spanish, Race, and Elmer, and my son Mason.  
> Vivía con mi abuela. = I used to live with my grandmother  
> Tengo que traducir porque solo yo y Spot hablamos el espanol. = I have to translate because only Spot and I speak Spanish.  
> Prefiero el espanol. = I prefer [speaking] Spanish


	50. Alex does not actually appear in this chapter but he is the central focus

"Hey, Elmer. How's it going?"

"Albert's just putting Alex to bed, he said he's doing okay. He doesn't mind me, so far, but he's scared of Race. He was monkey-clinging Albie earlier, I think that's good."

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't able to help much, my own stuff is coming up again. I'm not bothering Darcy again. I worked through enough that I stopped entirely."

"Okay, are you wanting to talk through?"

"No, just cuddle please."

"Okay. Little spoon?"

"Yeah. Please. Thank you."

*

"Albie, how can I help you with Alex?"

"Be quiet around him, Race, he really doesn't like loud. I know that's hard for you."

"Yeah, I'm trying. I truly am."

"I know you are, and I love you for trying. We can't and shouldn't try to force change."

"Yeah, I know. It's hard though, especially when I really want to do something to help. I remember what Spot was like when we met for the first time since we stopped being military."

"What was he like back then?"

"Shy, wary more so than shy. He chose his words very carefully. Very carefully, always scared of making the wrong move. He built up a reputation of being a fighter, got people to stay away from him."

"Thank you. One more question, if you don't mind. How old was Spot?"

"I think he was ten. We had an okay friendship for a while, then we fell out of contact again. I don't really know what happened but when I next saw him, he seemed slightly happier. Can we move on please?"

"Sure. Do you want to watch Mary Poppins Returns?"

"That's never a question, if we do it in our bedroom, we won't wake Alex."

"Good idea, Race." As we move through our home to our bedroom, we see Spot and Albert snuggling on the couch, Spot clearly about to fall asleep. We whisper "Hey" to Albert, who's playing House MD on the TV, muted with the subtitles on in Spanish. He whispers "MREs stocked? He's been a bit low this evening."

"Yeah, running low, but we got some."


	51. Chapter 51

"Hi Alex, I'm Spot."

"¿Dónde estabas ayer?"

"I was in my bed, mostly."

"Why? You're not sick!"

"Spot, you want me to explain or...?"

"I'm fine Albert. Thanks for the offer. Alex, I had an accident a while ago, and I have chronic pain. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí. Can I have cornflakes?"

"Sure, help yourself."

*

"Spot, you're clearly struggling. Please go and get checked out. I know, you hate all medical professionals except Elmer, but _please_."

"No, Race, I've told you, it's just the cold weather making my leg stiffer."

"Sure, Spot. Even Alex, who has known you for approximately 6 hours, said something about it, but sure, it's just the cold."

"Leave it, Racetrack. I's fine!"

*

"Hey Elmer, can you check it _is_ just the cold making my leg stiff? Race was being concerned earlier, just because I was usin' my crutch."

"Sure, I can check. Hop on the bed, mm?"

"Pants on or off?"

"Off, if you're okay with that."

"Yeah."

"When'd you last do your physio?"

"Two, three days ago. Maybe more."

"Why'd you start skipping it? You know it's more helpful than a hindrance."

"It's too hard."

"Was your leg stiff before you started skipping it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Tell me what you can feel. Shut your eyes!"

"Hot. Cold. You doing anything?"

"Ok. When did the numbness start?"

"Last week? I don't know."

"Spot."

"What? It's just my leg being funny again. Isn't it?"

"I think it's bursitis, have you been kneeling?"

"Yeah, hurts like hell to get down there, but it's alright after."

"You _do_ know you have a replaced knee, _right_? You probably shouldn't be kneeling!"

"Jeepers, you've gone all scary nurse on me. Do I gotta do anything?"

"Rest your fucking knee and don't kneel on it! Plus RICE, you know the drill. I'm also going to say you should use your wheelchair, but I doubt you will."

"Is that a _challenge_?"

"Sure, if you want to wager a dinner on it."

"Okay! How long?"

"A week. Conditions: you have to use the shower chair, whoever wins - you if you manage to use the chair for a week, me if you don't - has to make the other a dinner. You have to do as much of your physio as you can."

"Hi Dad, Tata. Tata, why is Dad glaring at you? and why isn't he wearing pants? Oh my god, you were NOT, were you?"

"Buddy, I'm ace! I'm glaring at him because he's acting in a medical capacity."

"What did Pop make you do?"

"For once, Mason, Race wasn't involved. Spot did this to himself. He's got bursitis, but he'll be fine."


	52. Sprace fluff

"Heya Race, I know you worked a triple, so I ran you a bath, and there's a grilled cheese cooking at the minute. I put fluffy pajamas on the shelf by the bath, with the shampoo and things."

"Oh, you lovely husband! I'd marry you again, if I could."

"Aww, thank you! I'd do the same."

*

"Thanks, Spot, that was a brilliant grilled cheese. You want some help transferring?"

"Not now, I'll let you know if I do. You could grab the banana board though."

"Here, buddy."

"Ta."

"You won't fall?"

"Nah, don't worry. Almost done."

"Phew, I get proper nervous 'bout ya."

"Don't worry, bud. I'll be fine. Anyway, I'm across now, just pop the board on the seat. I'll need it in the morning."

"Sure. Don't forget the holidays end in two days. How are we doing that with Alex?"

"I don't know, he's probably going to school, isn't he?"

"I guess, we'll check with Albert. Little spoon?"

"Not right now, it's a bit painful. Bursitis, according to Ellie."

"Okay. That why you've been using your chair?"

"Yeah, that, and a bet with Elmer."

"He's betting now?"

"Only on this! He laughed at the time, he don't think I can do it."

"So therefore you're going to do the thing?"

"Yep! Just to prove to him that I am capable of using my chair for a week."


	53. Diary chapter to skippity skip skip some time (I'm excited right now)

7th January

My fathers have been ignoring me. Technically, I know they have to: I'm old enough to look after myself 99.99% of the time, whereas Alex can't, well, not really. It still hurts though. Alex is alright-ish. I don't exactly mind him being here, but I don't exactly want him here either. Dad's currently winning his bet with Tata, although Tata has had to clarify that dinner is just the two of them. Dad wanted to invite Culkin, and all of his husbands.

10th Jan

We're starting to rehearse our graduate showcase. GRADUATE SHOWCASE. I'm off to AMDA in September. We're going to Curtain Cuisine for the party. Grandpa Denton says he's organised something for us, and that nobody will know until we get there. I trust him. Oh, Jay came over the other day too! He's 6 and getting easier to understand, although he does like to climb Dad (what is it with kids and climbing Dad? Pam used to, apparently. Does Dad give off some kind of I'm-a-tree vibe?) which Dad, understandably, does not like.

15th Jan

Alex moved on. Jennifer found him a new, permanent home. He's being adopted by an elderly couple, but that's all we know. All we're allowed to know. I get it, but he'd kind of started to find a place in my heart. Dad won the bet, by the way. Tata's going to take him out next Wednesday.

30th Jan

Pop's going to be an Uncle to twins! His sister's pregnant! He's very excited, especially as he thought that woudn't ever happen (shoud there be an extra letter in woudn't? Not sure about the spelling there, diary). Georgia, apparently, so not the one I've met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this format and am surprised that I write in other formats sometimes! Today I received an offer from my top choice uni, and a bunch of yarn!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All writing is being done on mobile until I get a new laptop charger and battery. Please excuse short chapters.

"I'b goin' to work. Bye, 'Track."

"You should stay home. You've got a cold."

"You ever written sub plans? They're more work than going to work."

"You want to get your kids sick?! Goddammit Sean Patrick Otis Conlon, you sit the fuck down now!"

"Woah. Scary Race."

"Yeah. Just behave. I'll call in for you, or bring you the phone."

*

"Elmer, can you grab some MREs, and other bits for colds? Spot's sick. Yeah, he's in his room. No, no temperature. Just congested, and feeling rotten. Yeah, I'm fine. For once, he's not wrapped himself in blankets."

*

"Gatorade, MREs, Ritz crackers, and Mason's got a whole bunch of new dance gear."

"Ballet shoes - pointe and soft, tap shoes - split sole, leotards and leggings, plus jazz shoes and various other things."

"Awesome! Buddy, can you not go in Spot and my room? He's sick, just a cold, but you know what he's like..."

"Sure, I'm looking forward to AMDA next year, especially the tap."


	55. Chapter 55

"Mrs. Butterworth, where's Mr. Conlon?"

"He's having a sick day. He'll be back next week."

"Is it his knee again? Why can't he use his crutch?"

"It's not his knee, don't worry. He's emailed to say that he'll do a videocall at lunchtime."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Blaise."

*

"Hi guys."

"You look awful, sir. How are you feeling?"

"Ligke death warmed up. Can anyone tell me what literary device I just used?" Davey snorts in the back of the room. "Always the English teacher, Mr. Conlon."

"Simile sir!"

"Absolutely right. Anyway, how are you all?" My question is met with a chorus of "fine" and it's variants, but I pick up on a "not great" amidst the chaos. "Whoever said not great, you're welcome to email me, ccing Mr Jacobs or Mr. Fields." Mike. Not Ike. The minute you involve the principal, the kids stop trusting you as much, unless it's a disciplinary matter.

*

"Hey sleepyhead, your phone's been buzzing for ages."

"Pass it 'ere. Oh! Poor sod. Fucking hell, that's hard. Can you get Davey on the phone for me? It'll cost too much if I use my mobile."


	56. In which the author takes a break from the main plot to sort a plot hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch. Specs. This is where they are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be back to their usual update schedule (still sporadic, but more frequent) since my laptop is back up and running! The format should return to normal, as should the length. My brother's awesome (he managed to figure out the problem and get a new part, so it cost me less than a week's pocket money

"Thank you, Finch! If you hadn't taken me on ages ago, I dread to think what would have happened."

"You passed, then. Congratulations! You're now a paralegal. I've promoted you to doing that job, as we agreed."

"Thank you! I've, um, got a request. If it's okay with you, I'd like to take Tuesday off next week. My other half's got the day off - I want to arrange something nice for our anniversary."

"Of course. I took a call this morning, and I've got a new case for you to work on."

"Naturally, I'll get right onto it."

*POV Finch*

Specs is one of those rare people who can light up the office, even on the longest days where we work into the night. He's dedicated to his work, although at first, it seemed he was only working to pay the bills (and I suppose he was, having been kicked out of his dream career). He gets to the office before my other colleagues, and he always has a little Funko Pop on his desk. Currently, it's Joey from Friends. Last week, it was Monica. I like working with him, and when we manage to get time away from the office, I almost wish I was back here, just to see him again. I do like spending time with my horse though. Otto, he's called. He's a beautiful bay gelding, and he's the most gentle horse you'd ever meet. Specs is a bit of a dark horse too. He's married, or engaged - he only wears one ring, but it's well worn, and it has an R and an S intertwined. Nobody knows his real name (although I suspect that if I were to ask my friend Spot, he might well know. He knows everybody's secrets, and keeps them.)

*Back into the main plot bit*

"These kids have written some pretty decent stuff, and they've apparently not done writing like this before."

"What do you mean Spottie?" Race kisses me on the cheek.

"Under 500 words, short form dystopian fiction."

"Um, only 500 words? That's like, a sentence or two for me? Well, not usually, more when I'm really excited."

"It's a couple paragraphs, and they all moaned, what's the point etc. etc. but then they write things like this? I'm making an anthology. Just as soon as Les is out of hospital."

"Les? What happened?"

"He had his appendix out. Davey told me on the phone last night. Esther is with Les, and Davey when he can. I'm going back to school tomorrow, it's too much work if I leave Davey on his own. And yes, Mrs Butterworth can cope with the kids, but it ain't fair."

"Okay. I won't force you. You heard anything from Finch lately?"

"Yeah. Specs just passed his paralegal exam. That's the answer to your real question."

"Which just are you using? As in, do you mean that Specs passed his paralegal exam _just_ or that he passed his exam really recently?"

"Second option. Now go to bed, 'Track. It's 11pm, and you have to be up at 5."

"Ugh, come to bed with me Spottie?"

"I can't, these kids need their work back tomorrow!"


	57. Spot snuggles (Fluffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dialogue heavy, action light. Next chapter will hopefully be less dialogue-y.  
> I can't summarise without revealing half the plot lol

When my alarm wailed at 4.30am, I snoozed it, like I always do. Spot's knee (his artificial one) was digging into my side, but I didn't care. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me safe and warm in bed. I lay there, enjoying his company, for fifteen minutes, before I decided I needed to have a coffee and get going. It's decaf coffee, but the bitter taste helps to wake me up a little. As I wriggle my way out of Spot's embrace, he stirs. "M'nin' Race."

"Mornin' Spot. It's quarter to five."

"Mm. Have a good day."

"You too." I hope he went back to sleep. I'm on the train now, sharing a carriage with a young man who's holding a briefcase that seems stuffed full of paperwork, and he's wearing caramel coloured glasses that make him look wise, and match his tie. "Hey, penny for your thoughts?" he asks.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare. Just that your briefcase seems pretty full. What do you do?"

"I'm a newly qualified paralegal. You seem kind of familiar." Hang on. No, surely not. That kind of thing only happens in books.

"Maybe we know each other. I'm Racetrack Higgins, of the NYFD."

"RACE?! Don't you remember me? I'm Specs. You know, I had to leave the service because my eyes were too bad."

"It's been ages! Hi, Specs! We really need to catch up properly. Dinner tomorrow?"

"Can't, sorry. Big case. How's about Sunday lunch?"

"Sure, that should work. Mason can look after himself."

"How old is he now?"

"Just 18, on Friday. He's starting AMDA in September. My brother's at Wesleyan for drama, too."

"Wow. Are Raf and Joey married yet?"

"You've finally realised they're in love!"

"Yeah. My question still stands."

"No, they're not. We're waiting for the announcement though."

"I'm not surprised. Talking of marriage, how are your husbands?"

"They're fine. Last stop, we'd better get off. See you Sunday."

"See you Sunday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Love all my readers. All comments, including con-crit, are welcome. <3


	58. Sunday evening and time skips because *bored, also plot*

"That was a good catch up. Thanks Race."

"You're welcome, Spot! What are you making, Albert?"

"A surprise for September, it's going to take me a while, what with being in Little Shop."

"Little Shop of Horrors, little shop of terror, bop-de-bop."

"I knew Race was a musical theatre fan, you didn't strike me as one, Spottie."

"You're so excited about this, you just called me Spottie, which Race usually calls me. Can you get us tickets?"

"You can come to press night, or previews."

"When are they?"

"In 6 weeks, so March."

"I'm so excited!"

"I know you are, Mason."

*

"Guys, where's my steamer? I need my steamer!"

"Have you tried the bathroom? I think I saw it there last night."

"Thanks Race. Character shoes? Why is it that every time, I lose a single shoe!"

"Found it! Here, Albie. Anything else you need?"

"A kiss from you, Spot. Then I'll be on my way to rehearsal." Spot kisses me, and I leave for the train, arriving at the theatre an hour later. I love this, I really do, but I hate the full-on schedule. "Morning Blink."

"Morning, Albert. Or should I say Orin?"

"D.D.S." I slip into character, shrugging on my leather jacket.

*

"How was rehearsal, Padre?"

"Tough. In a good way."

"I'm glad it was good, I ran the bath with some bubbles, and I've got your favourite grilled cheese about to finish cooking. Do you want wine?"

"No thanks, I'm good."


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Spot have snuggles because I miss human touch. Be safe y'all, I love you. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this veers a little smuttish, but it's not. Spot is a gay asexual person, he likes physical touch. Anything about asexuality is based on my own personal experience of being ace.

"Budge over, Spot, you're hogging the duvet." Spot grabs the duvet harder, being his usual stubborn self. "Are you sick?"

"No. Jus' tired. Can you get into bed?"

"Yeah, give me some duvet please, Spot."

"Here." Spot flops over to the left side of the bed. "You alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Shit hurts, as usual though. It's no worse than I'm used to."

"You want a wheat bag heated up?"

"You're the best Albie."

"I know, buddy."

*

"Hey El, Spot's hurtin' again. He says it's no worse than he's used to."

"Don't worry about it then. He knows his body better than anyone else."

"Okay."

*

"Here buddy."

"Ta. Get in bed so's I can cuddle ya. It's 11, I would like a decent night's sleep because tomorrow's Monday the 25th February and frankly, Mondays are hard."

"Coming bud. I'm here now." Spot immediately wraps himself around me, his torso on mine, his lips brushing mine, peppering my neck with kisses. "My husband. I love you."

*

"Hey, how was work?"

"Middle schoolers were playing on the monkey bars and one of them broke their arm, so make of that what you will."

"Hard, then?"

"Yeah."


	60. opening night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: referenced/mentioned homophobia, graphic depiction of car crash, swearing.

"Dad, you haven't had cramps in how long?"

"Ages. The surgeon who did my knee fixed the nerve. That was why my leg used to cramp. What made you think about that?"

"Mr Mackle came by the high school today, and his leg wasn't very good. He thinks he'll need a replacement soon for his knee. Also, does Grandad have his knees like you or not?"

"Culkin? I don't know, why don't you ask him next time he's here?"

"Ok. Why don't we ever see Padre's family? Tata's family are awesome, even if the train ride to see them is a little long."

"Not everyone is as accepting as you, Mace. Padre's bioparents are like that. He doesn't consider them family."

"Oh. They - the bioparents - are wrong to dislike Padre just because he's gay."

"While I agree with you, I recommend you don't say anything about this to Padre."

"Ok. I'm looking forward to his show tonight! He's going to be so awesome in it!"

*

"Elmer, that car's too close." 

"It's alright, Race."

"No, Elmer, no, too close, too fast. Getitawayfromme!" Spot whines, starting to panic. I offer him my hand, and he squeezes hard enough to make the ends of my fingers go white. The world for a second feels underwater, as if everything is slowed down, and then there's a small crunch as the car rear ends us. Our seatbelts catch us, and I feel pain radiate through my neck. "Fuck." I don't really remember what happens after, only that Spot was holding my hand the entire time.

*

"Hi sleepyhead. You're awake! Don't move, you broke your fuckin' neck. The driver said she's gonna pay all the bills, and gave me her number."

"Good. Where's Elmer?"

"He's at opening night, so he can tell Albert soon as, then he can come here."

"Where am I?"

"You don't recognise this place?"

"I can only see the ceiling, I can't move my neck!"

"You have a neck brace on, of course you can't move your neck."

"Am I high? I feel like a kite." Spot has the audacity to laugh at this.

"Probably, you're on some pretty strong meds right now. You'll be alright though."

"Are you okay? You broke your leg last time."

"I'm alright, just a sore wrist. I'm waiting on a X-ray."

"You think it's broken like a puzzle in pieces?"

"No, I think it's just a bad sprain. I know what breaks feel like, and it's not the same."

"Good, kiss me?" Spot obliges. "When d'I go home? Ooh, hot nurse."

"That's Gilbert, he's a physio, and FYI, I called dibs on him first. I was high from my knee."

"Hi Spot, Race. Spot, good news, you only sprained your wrist, so I can put a splint on to support it, then two weeks from now, I'll have you back to see how it's mending."

"That's good, Spottie. Can I marry you?"

"You already did."

"No, not you. Gillie. I'm gay." Gilbert laughs at this too.

"I'm straight, but thanks for the compliment."

"Oh. Meanie poopie pants." (Note from Race: this is apparently what I said. I don't know though, Spot might have edited it.)

*Meanwhile*

"Great show, Al!"

"Thanks, where are the others? I gave y'all tickets?"

"We got rear-ended. Race was injured, Spot seemed fine last I heard."

"How bad?"

"Ambulance. We're going straight to the hospital, full costume and everything, I don't give a shit about the props department right now."

*

"He's doing alright, guys. Broke his neck, but spinal cord is fine. He's high as a kite, and it's kinda hilarious."

"Oh, that's brilliant! I'm so relieved. How are you, Spot?"

"Not bad, I've been sat with Race the whole time."

"I'm glad. Any injuries?" Spot shrugs.

"No biggies. You're not on duty right now, Elmer."

"No biggies suggests you're injured. What happened?"

"Sprained my wrist, but it's not a big deal. I'll be fine, the physio already saw me."

"If Gilbert's looking after you, you'll be fine."

"I know. He's looked after me before. I had so many fucking scans today." Spot sighs.


	61. Chapter 61

"Racer, Al and El are here. I have to go, Gilbert wants me for something."

"Oh, cool. Cuddle pile?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"But you're a nurse, Ellie. You know these things."

"I ain't willing to risk it. It's your neck, not your leg."

"Did Spottie get cuddled then?"

"A little, once the nurses okayed it."

*Meanwhile*

"Spot, I want you to start these exercises as soon as you can, after 48 hours. It'll help your wrist to-"

"stay mobile, yeah, I know. I've sprained shit before."

"Okay. How much help do you want with things?"

"As little as possible. My biggest concern is work."

"Go back whenever you're ready. Physically, I'm not concerned about you. Don't lift ridiculously heavy things, and you should be fine."

"Yeah, but, how the fuck am I supposed to write when my wrist hurts like hell?"

"Can you access an AlphaSmart or a computer?"

"I'm so stupid sometimes. Fucking foggy brain."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. I'm proud of you. You went through something that anyone would find tough, and you managed to hold it together for your husbands. I think you're probably holding back a little still, so here's what I'm going to say. I live on your street, come over if you need a shoulder."

"Ta. I won't get much sleep tonight, or really, until Race is recovered entirely. Don't tell my hubs."

"Go to your PCP, Spot, please. I don't want you injuring yourself more through lack of sleep."

"He can't stop my insomnia, there's literally no point."

"It'll make me feel better? I've sorta come to love your stubborn ass. Platonically."

"I love your bossy ass. That came out wrong, sorry." Both of us start laughing, and tears roll down our cheeks. "I...meant...you're bossy...love that. Oh, god that's wrong too. I'm ace, by the way." A knock at the door startles me and I jump, only to realise it's Albert with his shock of fading auburn hair. My own hair is receding slightly, as I suspected it might. We're only in our thirties, but life (and genetics) threw us a terrible hand of cards. Elmer's dark hair has stayed exactly where it's always been, and Charlie's too, he musta taken after Mam. "Race is asleep again, we're popping to the shops to get some food. What do you want?"

"Not hungry. Nothing please." Truth be told, I'm absolutely starving, and my stomach confirms this, growling loudly. I just don't want to be not-independent, if you understand me. "Mhm. Your stomach says otherwise. What do you want?"

"Falafel wrap? and maybe a Gatorade?"

"Your wish is my command." Albert shuts the door with a firm _click_. I start playing with the Velcro on my brace, nervously pulling it up and down. "Hey, you worried about eating one-handed?"

"A bit. This is loose."

"We can go over strategies if you want? I can fix your brace, unless you think you can't hold off loosening it?"

"S'only when I's nervous. Yes to strategies."

"Okay, so Gatorade. Put the bottle between your knees and use your good hand to flip the top open."

"Thanks. I feel so weak."

"You're not weak, Spot. You're having to relearn a lot of things, but you've done that at least four times now."

"Four?"

"When you broke your leg, and all the surgeries that came with that, your shoulder, and your knee. And your wrist, of course. You've already shown me you got the drive to do it."

"Here you go Spot. Falafel wrap and Gatorade."

"Ta, Al. Can you go sit with Race for a bit? I'm gonna be here for a while."

"That's where I was heading. Elmer's doing okay, he keeps asking complicated medical questions, so..." Albert shrugs.

"Good. Race is gonna be fine. See you in a while."

"See you." Albert leaves.

"Well done Spot, I'm sure it's hard to be here instead of cuddling your husband."

"Yeah, but it's important. I'll figure out the falafel box myself before you teach me anything else, please." I put the box in my lap, then rip the top off with my good hand. It's not neat, but it works. "What do you want me to teach you?"

"I'll get back to you on that. You said about cuddling husbands earlier, did the nurse okay it for Race?"

"Yes, Nurse Plumber did." I abandon my food - that can wait. Race can't. I run through the corridors, just avoiding the myriad people populating them. "Race, cuddles were okayed!"

"I know. Be gentle, little bit bruised round my ribcage." I sit on the edge of the bed, sliding my good arm underneath Race's back. "That's good, Spottie. How are you? I heard you got injured too."

"Only a tiny bit. It's just a sprain, Gilbert says I'll be fine in a few weeks. How are you? That's a stupid question, Spot, what the fuck are you saying?"

"Hey, be kind to yourself. I'm doing okay, I got some news for you. The doc says I can go home tomorrow, theys only keeping me in for obs tonight."

"That's brilliant!" Where should I sleep tonight? Well, not sleep. Where should I stay awake tonight? I don't want my husbands to worry about me, I'm fine.

 **From:** Spot

 **To:** Davey

Hey, can I come over to yours for tonight?

 **From:** Davey

 **To:** Spot

Sure. How are you and hubs? The crash made local news.

 **From:** Spot

 **To:** Davey

Mostly fine. Race is staying overnight for obs as broke neck. Luckily, no spinal cord injured.

 **From:** Davey

 **To:** Spot

Glad to hear that. Jack has popped over to Medda's, he'll let her know. Couch or spare room?

 **From:** Spot

 **To:** Davey

Don't matter, I ain't sleeping.


	62. Spot & Davey

*POV Davey*

"Thanks, Davey."

"You're welcome. I set the couch up for you, and Jack says he'll pay for any streaming service you want."

"I got Disney+, I'll be alright. Thanks though. Also, I can come to work tomorrow." I don't know that's safe, Spot, and I'm not going to let your stubbornness 

"We'll see. I know your insomnia is worse when you're stressed. I'll take you to school if I think you're able to work."

"I guess that's as good as I'm going to get."

"Yup. Hi Jack."

"Hi Davey, Spot. Any news?"

"Race comes home tomorrow."

"That's great! I got some pizza, I didn't know what you wanted, but pizza's usually a safe choice, unless you'd rather have mac'n'cheese, I think we have some Kraft somewhere-"

"Jack, calm. Take deep breaths. Pizza's fine."

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not sure?"

"Yeah, I's fine, Jacky-boy. Just a tad stressed."

"Ah, so you came to ours to not-sleep, and to stop your husbands worrying."

"Mhm. I said it was 'cause it was closer to the school, and I gotta go in at 6 tomorrow, breakfast club."

"Lie down, and try to sleep, bro. I know you won't, but try for me anyway?"

"Ok, can you lay with me?"

"Sure." Jack carefully wraps himself around Spot, and I finally see just how stressed Spot's been. The tension melts out of his body as Jack grounds Spot. Poor lamb, and fuck professional boundaries. He's my little brother-in-law, and I love him as much as Jack does. I climb on the couch and Spot makes an appreciative purring noise. I don't care what the consequences are for me, if this ever gets out. Spot needs us, and family comes a long way above jobs on my list of Important Things.


	63. Chapter 63

"Morning Spot. How are you?"

"Morning, Daves. Alright, thanks. You?"

"Decent. Let's go, we'll get breakfast at school."

"Coming." When we get to my car, Spot stops. "Not getting in that. Not that I don't trust you."

"Okay, you want to walk to school?"

"Better." Even though, Spot, you're more vulnerable that way. I will never understand you, and that's okay. "Sorry. Yesterday messed with my brain, dredged up some shit." Finally, some confirmation that you've been living in your old self. That would explain why your limp is more pronounced, although I don't remember you saying you were injured there. "Not surprised, you can let it all out to me, or hold it in, whatever works best for you."

"Mhm."

*

"Mr Conlon, sir, did you break your wrist?"

"No. Sprained."

"How? Was it in the crash yesterday? The news said there was a death."

"The news lied. Nobody died."

"Lighten up, then! No-one died!"

"Mr Jacobs, can you help me here?"

"Sure. Cersei, do you want toast or cereal?"

"I want Mr Conlon to lighten up and smile."

"He's going through a rough patch, he'll smile when he can. Toast or cereal?"

"Toast. His mouth hasn't stopped working, why can't he smile?" I glance at Spot, his colour rising. Shit. He's frustrated and I know he only slept for a little last night, if he even slept. Will he hold it in? "It's a private thing, and if he wants to tell you, he'll tell you." I'll get Mrs Butterworth on-call, I don't know if Spot's going to get through today. "Okay!" Cersei skips off with her toast. Spot silently mouths "Thank you" at me. "Morning Ik-Principal Fields!"

"Morning Mr Conlon."


	64. Chapter 64

I pop in to Spot's room at recess. "Good day so far?"

"Yeah. Check out Race's Insta." I don't need to, I know what's happened, based on the smile on your face.

"He's home?" Spot nods. "That's great! You wanna go see him, or can you continue working?"

"I want to see him, but I'll stay here and keep working. Bills have to be paid and he's outta work for several months."

"Okay, you do have PTO that you could use. I'm not forc-" The hug that Spot launches at me knocks my breath out for a second like a Whoopee Cushion. "Bye Davey."

*POV Spot*

Davey just gave me the greatest gift ever: time. Time with my husband. I run all the way to the train station, and after the train finally stops in Whippany, all the way home, not caring about the slight ache in my wrist. Race's eyes light up as I step in the door. "Spottie!"

"Yeah, bud, how you doin'?"

"Not too bad, just on strong Tylenol. You? Take enough time to actually think Spot." Bit achy in my wrist, bit of an ache in my leg(s? I'm not sure, I've just run 5.6 miles in 2 chunks) "Not bad." I stumble to the sofa, next to Race. "Do you want me to clean the collar for you?"

"Please. I'll get up in a little, I just didn't want to risk a fall while you were out."

"Okay, bud. Who brought you home?"

"Kloppman. He gave us some biscuits."

"Egg-free?"

"I don't know."

"Better not then. Hrrmph. Kind of him all the same."


	65. Timeskips

"I can see the strength returning, Spot. Keep going with those exercises."

"Will do, Gilbert. Thanks, it's feeling more like it should these days."

"It'll probably be healed fully in a couple weeks, I still want you to wear the brace most of the time, and especially if you're doing anything that puts excessive strain on it."

"Of course. Can I use markers to decorate my brace?"

"I can't see why not. Whatever makes you happy."

*

"Hey Gilbert, do I get to go to a soft collar soon?"

"Race, we've been over this before: you fractured vertebrae, you need your neck movement restricted a lot. It's only been a month, your bones don't heal as fast as they used to. I'll put you in a soft collar when the X-ray shows that's sensible. The current X-ray shows that two out of the three vertebrae are still healing. Typical timeframe to heal is 6 to 8 weeks, and looking at factors like your age, I think you'll probably be in the hard collar for another month or so."

"Ugh. I hate getting old."

"Happens to us all."

*April*

"Swap to the soft collar, keep trying to do the same things you've been doing with the hard one. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

*late May*

"You can start these exercises, Race, get the strength back in your neck."

"Oh that feels good. Odd, but good. Why is my head so heavy?"

"It's not, it's simply that your neck muscles haven't been holding the full weight of your head. That's what the exercises are for."

*Mason's diary*

26th June

Pop's out of the soft collar and he's so happy. We bought all of my AMDA things today - online, I don't want Pop doing any extra moving about, not till his neck's stronger. Dad's wrist healed ages ago, and he's still going swimming. My parents complain that they're getting old but they're only mid-30s apart from Tata. Mormor's 65 now, her hands are arthritic and Culkin's moved in with her to help her. Dad's 33, Padre and Pop're 35, while Tata's 40. Uncle Jack is 44, and Uncle Davey is older than Jack. He makes 'oof' noises sitting down, he actually is getting old. Padre's almost all grey now, and Dad's definitely going bald. His hairline is receding noticeably and he 'oof's a bit too, but that's kind of understandable, he's usually looking in a mirror at that point. Felix and Les are still dating each other, and they're both working now - Les decided to do drama on the side of his university course, and went for California Berkely to do Air Force ROTC. Felix is working with the New York City Ballet. Les got a scholarship because of the AFROTC program - he did engineering.

1st July

Padre's finally finished all of his shows. He's relieved, and so am I. He's got a sore throat but I think that's just the strain of 8 shows a week for 16 weeks. It's over 128 shows! I hope he's okay. I took him a lemon and honey and some Throat Coat earlier. He said he'd leave the performing arts to me and Felix.

3rd July

He's fine now. Pop's getting back to work, although Uncle Jack's only letting him do administrayshun for the time being. Uncle Jack wants Pop to do some training days before he'll allow a full return to work. My fear is that Pop won't pass those tests. Jack said Hotshot would ~~ajudicait~~ adjudicate (I looked that one up, dysgraphia be damned! I'll do what I want) because he wouldn't be fair (Jack, if he adjudicated).

4th August

Merida and Pam popped round - Pam's started babysitting Merida (such a small world, isn't it diary?) Pam's 15 now, and I'm EIGHTEEN! I'm nearly able to drink, although I don't want to. People seem to think it's a big deal, but I don't want to destroy my body.

31st August

Sorry for being away so long. Been a bit busy with a little thing called camp. Yearly tradition and I am now a COUNSELLOR! Not a CIT any more! *Little happy dance* So, um, yeah, that's a thing. Raffa and Joey got married too, and Dad went to their wedding with Pop and Uncle Jack. There was a little fire because the smoke machine stopped working but with so many firefighters, nobody was injured. Dad had nightmares for a week afterwards though, but I think he's alright now. He's been getting ready to go back to school in September. I go back in October. Dad's nightmares are kind of scary for me, and I'm sure they're worse for him.


	66. Nightmares (Emotional hurt/comfort)

I can't breathe. Well, I can, but then the smoke comes in, rolling in waves. I'm going to die. I won't make it out alive. I'm choking, gargling with acrid stones that hurt my throat, grating it. More choking, then bright white light. This must be heaven. Hah, right. Hell. Someone's touching me, talking like they're underwater. Get away from me, devil! No, don't sit on my chest, I just told you to get away!

*POV Albert*

"Spot, wake up. You're having a nightmare, you're safe with me." I tap him gently on the cheek, the only part of him out of the duvet. Incoherent mumbling exits the covers. "Spot. Wake up." I shake the bed, hoping that works. He stops mumbling, I'm going to take that as a good thing. He was screaming earlier. I think Elmer's awake, I'll go and see. "Hi, Elmer? Spot's been having a real bad nightmare, and I have to get going. Can you"

"Sit with him for a bit? Sure." A tide of relief washes over me. I hate when Spud has his nightmares, and not just because he usually ends up hitting out at me. Wait, he wasn't hitting out in the nightmare he had earlier. "Elmer, he wasn't hitting out like normal, just incoherent mumblage, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on him."

*POV Elmer*

I'm pretty sure I know the cause of the nightmare - Spot was by a fire, and the aftermath of the first fire he was in was...not pretty, let's go with that. Poor lamb. On closer inspection, this is missing the hallmarks of Spot's usual nightmare - the searching arms, the kicking legs, the abrupt waking. Hmm. I know Kath's working the night shift tonight. **From:** Elmer

 **To:** Kath

Hey, quick question. Sleep paralysis link to insomnia, stress?

 **From:** Kath

 **To:** Elmer

Can be, why?

 **From:** Elmer

 **To:** Kath

Spot nightmare but missing hallmarks. No hitting out, for example.

 **From:** Kath

 **To:** Elmer

Possible. Check in w/u l8r as pt.

*POV Spot*

Finally, the demon vanishes back to the underworld, taking the weights off my limbs. "Morning Spot." If it could just take the weights off my eyelids too, that would be nice. "Coffee. Need coffee."

"Coming."

 **From:** Elmer

 **To:** Jack

Um, I know we don't talk that much but Spot had a real bad nightmare but not hitting out. Do you know anything about it?

 **From:** Jack

 **To:** Elmer

Sleep paralysis episode probably, he had them frequently when he first came to Medda's. Did he banish the demon?

 **From:** Elmer

 **To:** Jack

Banish the demon? I don't know, he was mumbling and then he stopped for a couple minutes. Now he wants coffee.

 **From:** Jack

 **To:** Elmer

Yeah, that sounds about right. Poor him, it's been years since he had one that I know of.


	67. Chapter 67

"Hey Jack, who were you texting?"

"Elmer. Everyone's fine, don't worry."

"Good. Why were you texting Elmer? You two barely ever talk!"

"He texted me to ask something."

"What? You're being infuriatingly vague Jack!"

"Just checking in about Spot - he had a nightmare."

"Spot, I'd assume, not Elmer having an nightmare about Spot?"

"Right the first time." An alarm wails, and I start pulling on my gear. I passed all the tests, though confined spaces was a hard one. Almost had to redo it. "Details of the fire?"

"Two car crash, middle of the highway. No people trapped." Good.

*Medda's place*

"Hi Mum."

"Hi hon. What happened?"

"Fucking sleep paralysis episode. Tried to go to work, but someone musta spoken to Jack who spoke to Davey who spoke to the principal, who gave me the day off. I hate being treated with kid gloves, like I'm about to fall apart! I'm stronger than most of them probably!"

"That's rough. Make yourself at home here. Felix is at rehearsal right now, but he'll be back this afternoon. I'm going to be upstairs with Culkin. You want to see him?"

"That would be nice. If he wants to see me."

*

He doesn't seem surprised to see me here. His eyes crinkle at the corners, his wrinkles showing the shadows of years of smiles. "Hello, stranger!"

"Hi Culkin. How much did Mu-Medda tell you?" Did he catch that I call Medda Mum? Will he mind that I do? Will I always have to change my language around him? "You were going to call her Mum. That's fine, son. Not much, just that you had the day off and you were visiting."

"Okay. Well, I had a sleep paralysis episode for the first time in several years. The principal of my school forced me to take the day off under duress, and I'm thinking about maybe moving schools to where they don't know about all the injuries I've had and don't treat me like a china doll!" That was an outburst and a half, Spot, you should stop bottling it up. I'm slightly sobbing, although trying to hide it. I don't know Culkin that well, even though I'm 50% him. "Let it all out. Can I touch you?" I nod, not trusting my voice.

*POV Culkin*

It hurts to see the phantom of his past stalking him, hurting him. The adaptation of his language just because I'm here, when it's only natural that he calls Medda Mum - she's looked after him for 21 years. Siobhain - may she rest in peace - only looked after him for 9, if you could call it that. The other 3 years must have been foster families, I guess. Spot never talks about those three years, only that Medda was an angel. I can see why, she's so kind, offering me a place to stay when I couldn't pay rent because I was 'made redundant' (forcibly retired), offering a lie to protect my reputation. Spot hugs me, as if he can't quite believe that I want him, I want him to be happy. "Thanks, Culkin."

"You're welcome."


	68. Chapter 68

"Good day at work, bud?"

"Ha! Principal Fields made me take the day off, so I went to Mum's and saw Culkin, which was good."

"Sorry, I think that might have been my fault. You had a really bad nightmare, and then you just stopped, so I got Elmer to keep an eye on you."

"Sleep paralysis episode, I know. It was good to see Mum and Culkin, though. Thank you for making me take some time out."

"You're welcome. I had a thought earlier."

"Mm? I'm interested, Albie."

"Well, we'll need to talk with the others when they get back, but with Mason going to AMDA next month, and us never having adapted the rooms as we said we were going to, do you want to reapply to foster?"

"I'm going to need some time to think that one over, sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's a big commitment, and we're not as young as we were when Mason came to us."

"A decade seems a long time."

"It's a third of your life, pretty much. A quarter of Elmer's."

"No wonder it feels so long!"

*

Do I want to reapply to foster? I don't know. I think I'd like another child, yes. But would it be fair to Mason to have another? Would it make him feel like we were pushing him out? I don't know. I don't want to upset anyone. I want to foster again, that much is clear. I think I'd like to foster an older child, like Medda used to choose to. I want to talk this over with everyone. I think that's the sensible way to go about this.

*

"Hey, I know you probably all just want to go to bed, but in the morning, can we have a discussion please?"

"Sure." Albert responds first, probably because he already knows what I want to discuss.

"If you're awake before I leave for work." Mason sticks his tongue out, he's very pleased with himself right now - he's just started at Curtain Cuisine over the summer. He's a busboy. Elmer nods sleepily, he's been up for around 18 hours and he'll be up early again tomorrow. "Sure!" Race has still not learned when to keep his voice down, and at this point, I doubt he ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst I looked up surrogacy laws in NJ, I didn't understand all the technicalities, so the agreement is loosely based on what I did understand.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The note at the end of last chapter makes a lot more sense.

"Hey, do we want to foster again? I spoke to Mason and he wants a sibling, so we're good there."

"I think I'd like a biological child." That...is not what I was expecting from Albert. "I've looked it up, I was going to talk about it with y'all at the weekend." Elmer and Race add their two cents but I don't hear what they say. A baby? Can I cope with a baby? Albert's hand strokes my hair, I think he's trying to calm me. I'm not uncalm, just taken aback. What if I mess up this baby? What if I can't be a good father? What if what if what if. Maybe I want a kid. I don't know. How would that even work? "Circle brain, Spot?"

"A little. Just thinking." Just thinking. Thinking about big things, but sure, I'm 'just' thinking! Hang on, I need to tune back in, I think Elmer's talking again. "I think we should have some thinking time, and then get back to each other. Medically, it all seems sound."

*

"Albie?"

"It's late, Spot, go to sleep."

"I can't. It's called insomnia and you know that."

"Something stressing you?"

"Yeah, kinda." Albert rolls over quickly to face me.

"The kid stuff?"

"Yeah. Not exactly stressing, more questions it's thrown up."

"Go on."

"I think I also want a biological kid."

"Okay. We could do the surrogacy with sperm from both of us and the same egg donor. Genetically, our kids would be half-siblings, but you bet we'd raise them as twins." And suddenly, my little dream could be a reality. Suddenly, we're in the living room, on the leather sofa, checking with Elmer that we can feasibly do this. Suddenly we're meeting with surrogates, organising this. Fuck, am I even ready? We're going to implant two embryos and hopefully those will become our twins. Suddenly, we get a text from the clinic, saying that the transfer was successful and that both have implanted. Our kids will be here in 9 months, maybe sooner. There's a 65% chance of that. Mason's already halfway through his first term at AMDA. Where did the time go?


	70. Chapter 70

"Hey, what are you doin'?"

"Looking for cribs on the internet. I want to be a good Pop to the twins, El."

"You will be, but not to twins."

"One of them passed?"

"No, one of the embryos split, Spot and Albert called from the clinic. We're having triplets!"

"What? Triplets?! Wow! Albert's going to have to make another layette!"

"He's going to, don't worry. What this means medically is that the babies will probably be delivered by a scheduled C-section."

"Okay. We'll do what we need to for these kids. I've never met them but they're half Albie, and I love him, or half Spottie, and I love him too!"

"Woah, Racer. You're getting windmilly again."

"Oh, oops. I'm just really excited, do we want a crib, or cosleeper or cot? There's so many options."

 **From:** Elmer

 **To** **:** Spot

Race windmill, he v excited.

*Clinic, POV Albert*

I hear Spot's phone ping. I hope it's not the school calling him in.


	71. Chapter 71

"March 31st, Mum. That's when babies Conlon-DaSilva are gonna come into the world, unless they come early."

"Aww, that's lovely son! How many are you having?"

"Triplets. We're a tad surprised, but hopefully, all will be well. Our team know what they're doing, and we trust them."

"That's great. Culkin would like to talk to you if possible."

"Sure, Pa can talk to me if he wants."

"Passing you over now." A brief pause then I hear Pa's voice on the phone. Has he got a cold?

"Hi Sbot. How are you?"

"Excited. You got a cold?"

"No. Crying a little, you called me Pa." I remember that feeling, when Mason called me Dad. 


	72. Baby naming because it's fun to write

"The triplets are supposed to arrive on the fourth of May. We have 6 months to decide on names. Albert's already making layettes, Race has bought the cribs - thank you, by the way - and Sofia's doing really well with the surrogacy."

"That's great! What kind of names do we want?"

"Not any of the kids that have been in my class. I love my classes, but no."

"Okay. What about Leia, Padmé or Mara for a little girl? Because may the fourth be with them"

"Race, I like the connected names, but I think we don't want to burden our tiny bundles with Star Wars names, because kids can be mean."

"Ok. Albert and you have final say. We're looking for a set of names that are connected, and are we finding out the kids' sex?"

"In a few weeks, maybe. We're still deciding. What about nature for the connection?"

"That would be lovely, Dad! How about Rock or Rowan for a boy?"

"Let's all write a list of nature-names for triplets and then see if any names pop up over and over."

*

Spot's list: Albert's list: Race's list: Elmer's list: Mason's list:

 **Wren** Oak **Lark** Aspen **Rock**

 **Rock** Bear Robin **Dove** **Rowan**

 **Rowan** Colt **Dove** Fern Maple

Rain **Lark** Warren Hazel Comet

Poppy **Wren** Sandy Ivy Phoenix

Daisy Dune Heather Lily Reid

Ash Rock Jasmine Lotus Calla

Brook(e) Rose Myrtle Savannah Ocean

*

"Okay, I'm seeing Dove, Wren, Robin, Rock, Rowan and Lark coming up."

"Lark might get confused with Medda, because Larkin. I really like Wren and that could be a tribute to Mormor too."

"It has potential. Dove, Wren, and Robin would be neat for two girls and either a boy or a girl. What about if we have three boys?"

"Rock, Rowan and Dune, perhaps?"

"How about Reid, Rock, and Rowan? Are we doing middle names too?"

"I don't know, let's test the names. Hang on, we can't do any beginning with R."

"Why?"

"R.C. Arsey. Sounds too similar, and while it won't be a problem for a while...."

"Okay, is W.C-D an issue? I really like Wren, and it's come up a couple times."

"That's one settled, thankfully. Other names we like?"

"Do we want to stick with bird related names or are we willing to branch out into other areas of nature?"

"Perhaps sticking to birds for the girls, what about Dove, Wren, and Merlo? It means blackbird in Italian."

"That's cool! D.C-D has a medical connotation though, and M.C-D could be misconstrued as a DJ's name. This naming business is hard. I need a coffee, and the triplets aren't even here yet." Elmer sighs, running a hand through his hair.

*

"How about Wren, Juniper, and Ash or Asher? Juniper can be shortened to June or Juni."

"Juni is such a cute nickname, Race! Ash is lovely but A C-D has a medical connotation."

"How obscure is the connotation?"

"We have six months, guys, we don't have to decide in one day!"

"Fairly common, Spot. Enough people would think of it to make me wary of those initials."

"Right. We can't have names beginning with A or R, we want nature themed, they can't be any kid you've had in your class, which is fair but rules out a fair few names, you've had several years of teaching. What about herbs and spices nature-theme? It would tie in with their brother too, y'all call me Mace a lot."

"That's a good idea. Allie, do we want the kids to have Latinx names?"

"It's not a dealbreaker, or a dealmaker, but I'm for sure open to it."

*

"New lists."

Spot's list: Albert's list: Race's list: Elmer's list: Mason's list:

Madeleine Juniper Saffron Basil Colby

Clove(r) Nora Charlotte Juniper Jordan

Laurel Carlota Benedict Madeleine Pippin

José (TV chef) Olivia Jonathan Honey Jazz(Jasmine?)

"Okay, I'm seeing C-names coming up a lot. Perhaps Carlota, Clover and Colby? Madeleine is also coming up, perhaps that could go with Charlotte and Benedict?"

"Both good sets, Pop. Dad, any of them kids in your classes?"

"Colby, but he'd be overjoyed to know he's the only kid not being ruled out of being a namesake, he's a lovely guy. Soon he'll be a colleague." I'm so proud of him, he's away in Santa Fe on a holiday (well-deserved) right now, but after the Easter holidays, when I go on paternity leave, he's going to cover me. "He's passed then! Tata, you owe me a hot chocolate now." Mace immaturely sticks his tongue out. You wouldn't believe that here is a young man in his second term of AMDA from the way he's behaving. I _thought_ AMDA trained professionals, but clearly Mason hasn't been listening.


	73. Mason's diary (again)

January 12th

All fathers happy and babies not here yet but now mostly the names are settled. I bought myself a shirt that says "Best big brother ever" because that's what I'm planning to be. The babies are going to be Colby and Benedict for boys, and Madeleine, Charlotte, and Clementine for girls. If I get three brothers, my fathers have said I can choose the baby's name! I think that Barley or Basil would be sweet. At clinic, Dad and Padre felt a baby kick, and Sofia knows whether we're getting 2 boys and a girl, 2 girls and a boy, or 3 of one sex. Dad and Padre chose not to find out. 

February 3rd

The babies' nursery/room is shaping up! We spent the weekend painting it in pale green with a mural on one of the walls - Uncle Jack helped, he did that bit - of a neat garden scene. It has butterflies and caterpillars too! I can't wait for my baby siblings to get here! Only 3 months to go now! Sofia's apparently 'glowing' which I think is a good thing, based on Padre's smile. The current debate is on whether to raise them multilingually. Dad and Padre for sure want that, and they want to do something called one parent one language, but now Tata wants to know which language he should be speaking with the littl'uns, and EVERYONE has their own opinions. I'm just casually 'practicing' right where I can hear everything that's going on! I should be practicing actually, I have a recital coming up, not that I actually know if I'll be able to make it, because it's the 3rd May.

Later, same day

The practice did me good. Pop wondered if I'd be able to cope with not speaking English at home, and he's started to teach me Italian, so I can speak that with him. It's not as hard as I thought it would be, and Pop says that's because it's somewhat similar to Spanish, which I was taught from middle school. Tata's decided he's going to speak Polish at home as that's his most natural language, so I downloaded Duolingo and asked him to find me a good tutor because it's nothing like any of the languages I sort-of speak.

February 20th

Dad and Padre came back from clinic slightly worried. Dad explained that basically, the babies are a bit squished in Sofia's uterus and they might need to spend a little time in the NICU. Then he showed me some pictures of him as a baby, when he was there. He was very pink, like in Pop's story. They suspect something called i n t r a u t e r i n e g r o w t h r e s t r i c t i o n (I copied that off the report on the table, so excuse the fact it's print and not cursive.) which means the babies might not be growing as fast as normal. Started Polish lessons today. My grandparents are helping - Grantata and his wife. Grantata is really old but you wouldn't think it. He's EIGHTY! That's practically dinosaurs-age!

March 4th

approx. 2 months to go. Babies still small but growing how they should. My Polish and Italian are coming along, and new debate now is what language I should speak to the babies because OPOL doesn't deal with siblings. Sigh. It's a friendly debate but it's putting me off ever having kids. Too much work, and I'm not that responsible. Felix and Les got married today. We went to the wedding, it was lovely. Mormor cried, of course, she wouldn't have thought it a good wedding if she hadn't. Our family is massive and I'm honestly not sure who's related to me or not at this point. They're all family and that's enough.

March 12th

More rehearsals at AMDA, so less time at home. Luckily my parents understand! I can't wait to either perform or meet the babies. I told my understudy he's probably going to be performing at some point during our run because the dates are near when my siblings are going to be born. Sofia, bless her, has said that we can all be with her as she gives birth. Newest discussion (note the lack of argumentative term here) is who gets to hold the thirdborn triplet. The first and second triplets are being held by Dad and Padre. Tata wants me to hold my sibling and Pop thinks Sofia should but Dad reminded Pop that Sofia's preference is not to hold her surrogate babies. Pop's now saying that Tata should, but Tata's refusing. I think he's a little scared.

March 29th

The latest discussion has been settled. If the third triplet is a boy, I will hold him, and if they're a girl, Tata will hold her. First, obviously, everyone's going to be holding all of them at some point. I met Sofia today. THE BABIES WERE KICKING! It's such a strange sensation. I wonder if any of the babies will be ginger? That's a bit r/showerthoughts. I don't care what colour the babies' hair is though, it's just curiosity. I'm curious about a lot of cose. Did I just code-switch? I think so. Cose means things in Italian. I'm learning a lot, and my sleep schedule is a little whacky but it's okay.

April 1st

The triplets are coming next month! No joke, that's when they're due. Well, one month and 3 days, which is exactly 32 days. If they come on time, that is. They're growing how they're meant to, but still smallish, according to the scans. More and more rehearsals but I have no idea if I'm getting to perform this time, but there'll be more chances later in the year.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dzień dobry. Wstawaj śpiochu" = Good day. Wake up sleepyhead
> 
> "Dzień dobry, Tata." = Good day Tata
> 
> "Ah, te despierta, ¿qué son tus planes hoy?" = You're awake, what are today's plans?
> 
> "Baile, Padre. ¿Pueden los bebes asistir?" = Dance, Padre. Can the babies attend?
> 
> "Posiblemente."

"Hey, we're picking out baby-carriers for the little ones. Well, the material, I'm going to sew them into carriers specially."

"That's cool."

"Do you want to come and help us?"

"Claro que sí, Padre." I hug him. The babies aren't even here yet but I already love them. Of course I want to pick out material for carriers! I tap-step in (why walk when you can dance, eh?) and see that Dad's already got a page of wholesale fabric up. According to Padre, we only need 60 yards (ONLY need SIXTY YARDS?! He's used to working with larger quantities of fabric, I guess) but he's going to get an extra 10 yards for a project. "That green paisley is nice, what do you think?"

"It's nice, but let's keep looking. We can switch to the retail website so we get different fabrics for each of the wraps. I feel like we should have one material for each of us, and that includes you, Mace, if you want."

"Yes Dad, I do want. As I keep telling you, I want to be the coolest and best brother!"

"You're going to be awesome, bud. That's mine, Albie. That desert camo. Mine. I want."

"Okay, Spot. Race, there's Star Wars fabric."

"Why are you telling him that?"

"Because we're not letting him name our kids after Star Wars characters! He can have Star Wars carriers."

"That one, Allie! That's the stuff I grew up with, in Vermont, and then New York."

"Okay. Mace, Elmer, you got any ideas what you want to look for?"

"Can I just take control of the computer for now?"

"Sure." I type in 'dance' to the site, but that brings up no results. I try 'musical theatre', still not what I want. Let's try 'music', it's a bit broad but it brings up 35 results, including a gorgeous but probably impractical treble clef design in goldish on white. There's a white on black version of the same pattern and it's striking. "That one, the black and white please!"

"Done. Elmer, let me know when you know what you want to look for."

*30 minutes later*

"I think I've found it!" Tata shows Padre something on the tablet, at which he lets out a gasp of wowness, if that's the right word. I peek over their shoulders, and um, yeah, that's a gorgeous material! "Heck yeah! That's awesome, Tata!"

"Why, thank you, Mason, I _am_ rather partial to it." Tata pretends to doff his cap. We love playing around with each other - you're never too old for fun, right?

*

"I love y'all."

"I love y'all too." Dad's eyes are sparkly, he's gone mushy again. He's doing that more and more often. Must be something to do with being a dad as Padre does the same a little more. "Me three!" Pop cuts into my thought.

"Me four!" Tata yells, quickly followed by Padre's

"Me five! Wait, that's not how math works. One two four five? I think we're missing three."

"No, three will come when they're ready. 32 days." I'm quite proud of that quip. Especially as I didn't know it was going to come out. My fathers high five me, which somehow causes Pop to knock over his water into his spaghetti. At this point, I'm not sure how Pop manages to do his job because he has to be sensible there.

*Later, writing my diary*

2nd April (just gone 1am)

I shouldn't be awake but nightmares. Ugh. I'll deal with it. I came into the triplets' room and the buggy's been bought now. IT's enormous, but I suppose there'll be three tiny humans in it. The nightmare was really bad, about if I turn into a demon brother instead of the angelic brother I want to be.

4th April

Just struggling to sleep. Dad and Padre not back from clinic yet, although it was a late appointment to discuss the birth plan and finalise it. Wondering if any of my siblings are being naughty.

4th April (11pm)

Finally, they're back. The triplets are fine and we know that we're having Colby, Charlotte and Clementine. I hope Colby is the youngest, then I get to hold him first. Dad and Padre decided they couldn't wait another month to know. I like my siblings more every day, and I only have to wait a month. ONLY a MONTH! It feels so loooooooooong but I've been waiting eight already. I can make it through the next month. I'm at AMDA nearly all the time I'm awake, rehearsing and rehearsing. First performance is in a month's time, as I'm sure I've told you before.

10th April

Watched a schmoedown. They're funny WWE x Trivia Night type things. The guy that was in it - Kevin Smets - was in The Forgotten. We all have bags packed in case, because triplets often come early. Sofia comes over quite a bit these days, and I think I've felt Colby, Clem and Charlie kick more than once each.

20th

Been a bit busy because of recital, and Dad wanted me to help him move the cribs. He did wear his brace, he was proud of having remembered.

3rd May

Sofia's gone into labour. I'm writing this at the hospital. It's 11.48 so the babies might be technically born on different days. I don't know.

*

Colby came into the world at 00.01 on the 4th May, weighing 6lbs 12oz. Another one is 'crowning' which means their head is coming now. Dad and Padre are holding Sofia's hands while she's birthing, so um, yeah, little Colby is in his brother's arms right now. What happened was Dad and Padre held him, then the crowning happened so he was passed to Tata to pass to me (Pop had nipped to the loo), so little baby Colby is WITH ME!!!!!

*

Benedict came at 00.12 weighing 6lbs 12oz. That was a bit of a shock, we thought there were two girls and a boy, but evidently not. We're waiting for Madeleine now. If she's actually Madeleine. We don't really know. Pop's holding Ben, and I'm still holding Colby. Oh, Maddie's turned into a breech position. Right. I have no clue what that means, but Tata's not on duty so I won't ask him. Apparently, her head's in the wrong place (I Googled it as I didn't want Tata to be worrying about me).

*

Maddie's here now. She arrived at 00.26, weighing 7lbs exactly. She's ginger so I think she's probably Padre's but I know that blond people can have ginger kids too. I should feel sleepy but I really don't. Sofia's asleep, and Tata's holding Maddie. Dad's currently holding Colby, and Padre's holding Ben. Pop has fallen asleep too, bless him. He's been awake for nearly an entire 24 hour day because of the way that his shift worked. He worked as long as he could. Padre took off a week ago, since he has a flexible schedule with Mormor anyway, and he quit his hairdressing job because he didn't like his new manager. Dad hasn't yet, but I'll remind him to text Principal Fields tomorrow. I need to sleep if I want my siblings to be able to see me perform later. Goodnight diary.

*

Someone's tapping me on my shoulder. "Dzień dobry. Wstawaj śpiochu"

"Dzień dobry, Tata."

"Ah, te despierta, ¿qué son tus planes hoy?"

"Baile, Padre. ¿Pueden los bebes asistir?"

"Posiblemente." (Author's note: this is how all conversations are going to go, except I will write in English mostly, except where it serves the plot)

*

"Front row, bud. We slept all afternoon so we could see you."

"Colby is with Dad, Maddie with Padre, and Ben with Pop."

"Yes, and you can tell Maddie apart because she's A) a girl, and B) ginger."

"I think the gingerness is easier to tell apart when they're all being held. The girl part would be indecent. Gotta dash, see you backstage after the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Albert makes the carriers: https://momlovesbest.com/make-baby-carrier (the one that requires 5 yards)
> 
> The fabrics:  
> Spot: https://usfabricshop.com/product/brown-stripe-camouflage-allover-cotton-by-print-concepts-100-cotton-fabric-1188-brown-usfabricshop/
> 
> Race: https://usfabricshop.com/product/star-wars-blue-with-ships-44-inches-wide-100-cotton-fabric/
> 
> Mason: https://usfabricshop.com/product/fine-tuning-musical-notes-beige-on-black-designed-by-dan-morris-for-quilting-treasures-100-cotton-fabric-qt-1649-26849-j/
> 
> Elmer: https://usfabricshop.com/product/dragonflies-on-royal-blue-background-with-gold-metallic-by-timeless-treasures-44-inches-wide-100-cotton-fabric-cm6097-royal/ 
> 
> Albert: https://usfabricshop.com/product/butterfly-pavilion-bright-rainbow-stripe-by-timeless-treasures-44-inches-wide-100-quilting-cotton-fabric-tt-c6323/


	75. Chapter 75

My fathers are all chatting over each other in a positive tidal wave of languages. We've come outside for a little, we couldn't hear each other in there - we kept getting stopped and asked about the babies. At one point, I had half a mind to take all three babies and go on stage again to introduce them to everybody, so they'd stop fucking asking about them! Colby woke up just as I came off stage, and now he's holding my finger. I saw Dad feeding him earlier, and I assume the others were fed at the same time. Maddie's asleep, and Ben's with Tata, being burped. Babies are strange. "Hiya Colby. You like me, don't you? Yes, you do." Colby's eyes are big and brown, but Maddie's are blue. Benedict's are mostly closed right now, he seems the sleepiest of the three. We're a proper ~~little~~ big family - there's eight of us!

*

"Heya Uncle Charlie! This is Maddie, she's the only ginger as far as we know. This sleepy boy is Benedict, but we call him Ben. And then this littl'un is Colby, and you can tell him from Ben because Colby is more interested in things, so far, and he always has odd socks on. Ben wears matching socks."

"That's lovely, Mason. Do you want a slice of cake from the kitchen?"

"That's not a question, Uncle Charlie. Can you hold Colby for me?"

"Let me sit down first. Is Spot needing the recliner at the moment, or can I use it?"

"You're welcome to it, bro." Hi Dad, I didn't see you there. That made me jump. Dad, so Spanish. Okay. Cake. Yummy. What was I supposed to be doing today? Um, I don't know. My understudy is performing tonight, so I can spend time with the babies. The cake is lemon and poppy seed, and frankly, I know I _shouldn't_ have a second slice, but mm. No, Mason. You're not having a third slice. No. Stomach, shut up. I know it's delicious. Oh, Maddie's fussing. The babies have different cries for different things, and I don't know how I tell those apart but I can tell you that Maddie needs a change. Colby's hungry, he's starting to cry too. Ben could be joining in with either, I don't know him so well. "Ta, Uncle Charlie. Nice cake. I'm going to feed Colby, and would you like to help?"

"I think it's best you and your fathers feed them." Uncle Charlie's pretending he's not in pain. He's so like Dad sometimes, but unlike Colby and Benedict, they don't look much like each other.


	76. Charlie

Mason's too perceptive. He knows I'm struggling, and his Insta story is about asking for help when you need it. I think that's a subtle dig. I don't want to know what's going on. I do but I don't, rather. I'll text Katherine, there's no point bothering Elmer - he's got three newborns, and I don't want to go to the hospital unless I actually need to.

 **From:** Charlie

 **To:** Kat Plumb (nurse)

Hey, leg playing up again, few other things going on. x C

 **From:** Kat

 **To:** Charlie

Tell me what's actually going on. "Few other things" doesn't cut the mustard and you know that. x K

 **From:** Charlie

 **To:** Kat Plumb (nurse)

Back pain, worse at night. I'm probably just being a hypochondriac, but better to rule out things. Um, sorry, this is a bit embarrassing, but sometimes I piss the bed.

 **From:** Kat

 **To:** Charlie

Ok. I want you to come in. I can get you in for 7am tomorrow? x K

 **From:** Charlie

 **To:** Kat Plumb (nurse)

Thanks, Kath. C u 2moro.

Kat and I are good friends and she and Sarah are often at my bakery. I have a girlfriend but nobody really knows apart from Medda. I'm keeping it low for now, because we've only been dating for a few weeks and I don't know if it's going to last yet. I hope so. Her name's Jojo and apparently that's short for Josephina Jorgelina De La Guerra. She's so lovely, and we met at the dog park (I have a Newfie as of about 6 weeks ago, he's a service dog because I keep falling over - Aikin balances me.) She didn't mind that she couldn't immediately stroke Aikin, or that I had to sit down for ages. She likes Percy Jackson more than Harry Potter, her favorite icecream is actually lemon popsicles, and she has impeccable style.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping mostly with Charlie for now, but don't worry, the main characters are just having a break from being written about as I want to keep creative juices flowing!

"Morning Katherine! Hopefully we'll get some answers soon, eh?"

"Hopefully. What do you suspect?"

"Because it's you, I don't entirely know. I do have my suspicions, and I'd recommend getting your overnight bag packed if I'm right."

"Tell me about your suspicions please." C'mon Kat, I want to know what you think. She's stalling, trying to buy herself time. Hmm. "Do you think it's the big C?"

"I don't know that it is, but we can't rule anything out or in until we've got scans." I thought as much. Kat and I can usually tell what we're thinking because she's been my nurse for years. "There's a little bump on my back."

"Can you show me?" I hop up on the bed and roll over, pointing. "L5,S1, that explains a lot. Charlie, I can't ever offer a guarantee but I can say I'm 80% sure that you have a lipoma, which is very much treatable with surgery, and generally, doesn't require chemo after. We'll double check with the scans."

*

"As I suspected. Benign lipoma. That doesn't cause back pain usually, I think that you're just getting older, and noticing it more."

"Can you run tests to see if it's arthritis? I know I'm high risk for it, because of the JIA when I was young. I've been in remission for a long time, but the risk of spondyloarthritis is still there, especially because I had multiple joint involvement, and corticosteroids, plus the early diagnosis." Did I WebMD last night? Yes. Yes I did, because I am a zebra, and unlike most people, I hear hoofbeats and go 'that's probably a zebra or an antelope', not 'horse'. Let me explain that better. Kat taught me 'when you hear hoofbeats think horse not zebra' and basically in medicine, that means think of the most common diagnosis rather than lower likelihood rare diagnoses. I looked up names of some of the zebras that it might be because I couldn't sleep last night. "Okay, Char. I'll run tests, but if we find a horse, you buy me dinner."

"I'll buy you a sandwich in the cafeteria, I can't take you out to dinner."

"Charlie and who, sitting in a tree?"

"You're almost as immature as your brother-in-law!"

"Only almost? And which brother in law? I have a lot. Jack, Spot, Albert, Elmer, Felix, Race? They're all my brothers in law. I discounted you because you're not immature"

"Jack. Of course. And um, thanks I guess?"

"You're welcome. How's Aikin?"

"He's good, but can I give him some water?"

"Sure, you know where the cooler is."

"If I didn't by this point, I'd be concerned."


	78. Chapter 78

Aikin's growing up and getting too big for the flat. It's very obvious in this hospital room. I'm waiting for Kath to tell me if I'm correct. I videocalled Spot earlier and let him know. Jack, too, and Davey said he'd look after Aikin while I'm in the OR. I'm scrolling Trulia, but not seeing anything I like. I hate househunting. I know what I want to do with the flat though, so that's something. I gotta make a phonecall. I watch the clock tick 5 seconds before he picks up. "Hey Mace, how are you?"

"Tired, the triplets get up more through the night than Dad when he's stressed." I stifle a snigger (Spot's my brother, I can't resist teasing him) "Understandable. I hear from Elmer that you've been talking about moving out?"

"Yes, because as the triplets grow, there are only four bedrooms which are currently two for my fathers, mine, and the triplets', but Maddie probably won't want to share with her brothers and anyway the CDC doesn't recommend them sharing. If I move out, she can have her own room and the twins can share."

"Take a breath. What's your budget?"

"Hoping not to go over about 100 dollars a week. Can stretch to 200 but I'd rather not. Not until I have a higher-earning job than the three I have right now."

"Three? Bud, what's happening?"

"Drama school is expensive and I don't want to bother my fathers. Promise you won't tell Dad?"

"Promise. I'm moving because Aikin's going to be too big for the flat. It's a one bed flat but you could convert the dining room, I'm sure."

"How much do you want for it?"

"110 per week per person, it's above the bakery. It gets pretty warm, but bills included in your rent."

"You're my favorite uncle! I'll get finding a flatmate. When can I move in?"

"Once I've found a place for me, bud."

"Ok, and good luck with the op!"

"Ta. Kath's here, so I gotta go, see you later."

"See ya, bye."

"bye now." I hang up, otherwisse Mason would be saying bye for ages.

*POV Kath*

Charlie's intelligent, I'll give him that. He's also annoying me right now, looking smug. He's so like his brother when he's right. It's their 'told-you-so' look. "If you're going to say it, Char, get it over with. Davey's here, said something about Aikin?"

"Yeah, let him take Aikin, it's just while I'm in the OR, until I can handle him again. We don't want 140lbs of dog landing on me."

"We certainly don't." I laugh, Charlie has a real streak of humor (especially in the last few weeks). The operation is over very quickly and I return Charlie to his room.


	79. Chapter 79

"Davey, he's got a bandana like mine!"

"Yes, Jack, I know. Considering how anti-dog you were this morning, you're remarkably pro-dog right now."

"Yeah, because Aikin is a gentle giant. I don't like yappy or barking dogs, but Aikin, he's different, ain't ya boy? Yeah, you are!"

He said he didn't want a dog, ever, even just for a day and that he'd be in his room until Aikin had been returned to his rightful owner, but then Aikin arrived and Jack melted. He's such a softie (both of them, actually). Jack exaggerates sometimes (massively, usually about how Race did something stupid in the past) so I took his "I hate dogs" as "I dislike dogs and would never want one permanently", which naturally, Aikin rolled over and Jack became his new best friend. (I might have rolled my eyes.) "Aikin, shall we go walkies together?"

Aikin immediately gets up, licking Jack and making him giggle. "Where's his thingummy-bob?"

"Leash? Here, Jack. On the counter. Make sure it's a decent walk, Newfies are energetic."

"Duh. I'll take him on theat hike we found, up near Highbridge park."

*

"That was windy, but good! Aikin's strong." Jack bursts through the door, his hair sticking out in all directions known to physics, and some not. "Brewed coffee for you, and no, Jack, it's not Starbucks, even though that _is_ perfectly good coffee."

"It is NOT!"

"Coffee snob."

"They _only_ have a dark roast, I like medium roast."

"I'm not going to pretend I understand you. That's my phone, Jack, don't leap for it."

 **From** **:** Charlie

 **To:** Davey (Sensible Jack)

Out of OR now. Op went well. Did I give you Aikin's bed?

 **From:** Davey (Sensible Jack)

 **To:** Charlie

Glad to hear the operation went well, and yes you did. Hope you're not feeling too out of it, anaesthetic can be a bitch.

 **From** **:** Charlie

 **To:** Davey (Sensible Jack)

Did THE Davey Jacobs swear in that last text? Not too out of it, no. Just a lot bored as I'm not allowed to get up till feeling returns (pain management epidural, the op was under general, you always want to know this stuff). Hopefully Aikin's behaving himself, and Jack's mellowed out?

 **From:** Davey (Sensible Jack)

 **To:** Charlie

Jaikin 4 life. I attach a picture.

<Image description: Jack curled up against a large chocolate-coloured Newfoundland. Jack is asleep and the Newfoundland's front paw is protectively laid across Jack's body>

 **From** **:** Charlie

 **To:** Davey (Sensible Jack)

Video attached.

<Video description: a camera pans round showing a hospital room, with Charlie in his bed, laughing so hard he's crying>

Is this the same Jack that said this morning, he'd never want a dog of his own? And since when do you ship things?

 **From:** Davey (Sensible Jack)

 **To:** Charlie

Since Sarah insisted. And yes.


	80. Chapter 80

**From:** Mason

 **To:** Charlie

Are you out of the OR yet?

 **From:** Charlie

 **To:** Mason

Yup. Op went well, thank you. Just waiting for feeling to come back, hopefully not long now. You said about 3 jobs on the phone - Denton's, obviously, what are the other two?

 **From:** Mason

 **To:** Charlie

Glad it went well. I work Denton's 4-6am (I swapped from being a busboy to prepwork), then school 8am-4pm, then go dog walking till 7pm, then weekends, I'm a nanny for a couple of very sweet kids whose parents work out of town. I got all the checks, it's all legal, don't worry.

 **From:** Charlie

 **To:** Mason

I trust you, of course it's legal. Are you getting enough sleep?

 **From:** Mason

 **To:** Charlie

Yeah, I go to bed at 8pm, usually out like a light. Pop's tried to wake me a few times, but he's never succeeded.

 **From:** Charlie

 **To:** Mason

Good to hear. Hope the triplets aren't being too much hassle?

 **From:** Mason

 **To:** Charlie

Come and visit when you can. Their personalities are really developing!


	81. Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter because babies are fun to write

"Peek-a-boo!" Maddie makes a strange noise. She and the twins are approaching their 1st month of life and only Benedict likes tummy time. Colby seems to like being bathed, but it's quite difficult to tell as he's quite quiet naturally. Maddie is a big personality in a little body. Definitely Albie's kid. Not that it matters. Why is the doorbell buzzing? "Hi Spot. A couple of your former students have sent things to the school for your littl'uns."

"Hey Mike! They don't gotta do that! Pam, and Fae, that little fairy symbol became hers, it's even got the pan colours at its wings! Aww" My eyes are not leaking saltwater, thank you very much. Race must be chopping onions in the kitchen, three rooms over. "They didn't have to, no, but they wanted to. Fae was particularly proud of the little blankets she crocheted."

"As she should be. I love the initials on them too! Do you want to come and meet the babies?"

"Not a question. Merida's at nursery today, otherwise I'd have brought her along."

"How is she?"

"Brilliant, an assertive little lass. Her hair has dulled a little, but it's a beacon still."

"You'll probably like Maddie, she's got hair like her Padre, although he's beginning to go white."

"You're one to talk, you don't exactly have much hair."

"I know. Don't remind me of it."

"Okay, sorry, didn't realise that was a sore spot. Hello, you must be Maddie, and who are the other handsome little guys?"

"This is Colby, he's the most laid back chappie you'll meet, and this is Benedict, also called Ben. He's often sleepy."

"They're beautiful babies, Spot. I bet you're a proud father."

"No prouder than you were with Merida." I smile wryly, remembering the thousands of photos Mike had on his phone.


	82. Chapter 82

_I hear a yelp being bitten back. I ignore the blossoming pain in my wrist. Race needs me. I can't get to him. "Don't move." Elmer commands. "Say something if you can, Spot and Race."_

_"Fuck."_

_"You're conscious, good. Race?"_

_"Ngh?"_

_"You conscious?"_

_"I don't think he is, he's not looking too good."_

_"I'm calling an ambulance."_

I sit up. The green numbers on my alarm clock taunt me. 02:09, I had 3 hours since the babies last needed somebody. I'll feed and change them now. Poor Colby, he's fussing more than is normal for him. Being a father is hard, but I wouldn't change it for the world. As I take Colby into the bathroom, and nearly knock my elbow on the doorframe, I see he's covered in little red dots. No wonder he's been fussy. "ELMER!" I yell, startling Ben awake. Great, now I have two babies screaming at me. Maddie contentedly sucks her thumb. A patter on the stairs. "What's the matter, Spot?" Elmer asks, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Medical. Colby's ill. Rash. It's not nappy rash, I know what that looks like."

"You're looking after Colby for the next week to 10 days. Can you stand a quarantine? It's measles and I don't want the others to get it if they don't already have it."

"Sure. Just make sure to Zoom me and give me food."


	83. Chapter 83

3 days later

"Can I have my chair?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

"Apart from lack of sleep, and needing more diapers. It's just the sleep deprivation that's increasing my pain. I'll be fine."

"Good. That's good. How's Colby?"

"Cooler than he was. He's sleeping now, which is good. Poor kid."

"We traced the outbreak to a child at Sarah's practice. The appropriate steps are being taken."

"Is she in danger of losing her job?"

"I don't know, Spot. You look hot." I instinctively feel my forehead with the back of my hand. "No more'n usual. Oh, hi Albie, how are Maddie and Ben?"

"Sleeping. They're doing alright. Ben held my hand today."

"That's awesome!" The camera jumps around as Elmer passes the tablet to Albert. "Elmer's just grabbing your chair, do you want the banana board too?"

"Probably, not that I can move currently."

"That bad? Spot, c'mon. You gotta tell us before that happens."

"No. Chiss, no quiero que Colby se despierte."

"¡Oh! Colby's asleep on you, that makes sense."

"Yeah. He needs a change. Is Mason okay?"

"He's staying at Charlie's, he's just back from the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Charlie had an operation to remove a lipoma. He said not to tell you until it was done because you'd worry."

"He knows me too well." A knock at the door. "Thanks Elmer, I'll grab the stuff in a second."

"No problem. Do you want fish or chicken for tea?"

"Chicken please."

"Ok. We have to go, lunch is nearly ready."

"Ta. Bye, see you soon." That was nice. I carefully scoop Colby off my lap, over to the change table, and get him cleaned up with the new delivery of diapers, courtesy of Elmer. I sit in my chair, finally taking the weight off my legs. I'm getting old, honestly. 35. My class think I'm between 46 and 103 years old. I feel my lack of hair does not help this. Charlie's chocolate locks may have gone grey, but he still has them. I have a few, but not for much longer. Colby sucks his thumb sleepily, blinking his big brown eyes at me. "Cariño, hello. That feels better doesn't it? Yes it does! You should go back to sleep, but knowing you, you're going to be awake for a while." I bite back swearwords as pain shoots through my leg. I shouldn't push myself that far, but you forget your limits sometimes.

*day 5*

"Spot, seriously. You look exhausted and sick."

"The first part is true. I'll admit that much."

"Are you sick, or stubbornly refusing to acknowledge it?"

"Neither. I's fine. Just exhausted and in pain."

"Take your temperature." Elmer tacks on a "please" as an afterthought. I wait for the beep. "100."

"Stop being stubborn. As soon as you're both better, you're going to Jack's and having a good night's sleep. You need it. Uhuhuh, you're not allowed to protest it. It's already arranged."

"Thank you." I don't mean it, not at this moment. "Open your mouth wider Spot. C'mon. Yeah, Al, I see what you mean. Go check the packet, it's in the kitchen."

"What's going on?"

"You seem to have flu, except you had the jab, so I think you could be having a reaction to egg in something."

"Right. I expect I have to try to stay awake."

"If you can."

"Lysozyme is from egg, yes, Al. Spot, I'm going to text Kath. In the meantime, please take the medicine I've put by your door."

"Ok."

*POV Race*

Once Spot had fallen asleep, I went out running on the trails. I needed to clear my head, and get away from the cacophony of screams and chaos. I got to 15k, and I don't remember if I hit 20k. I woke up in a green room. Two vaguely familiar faces loomed over me. "Race, you collapsed on the trail. Good thing Jack and I were out today."

"Hi Davey. Haven't been getting much sleep because babies."

"We get it, Sarah was the same and she only had one!"

"Especially with Colby and Spot."

"Sarah told me about Colby. Hope he feels better soon. What's up with Spot?"

"Stubborn shit. I love him, even so."

"What's he done now? Eaten something he shouldn't?"

"Exactly that. And it's not even his fault really, s'mine. I gave him the ramen, without checking the label properly so i basically pois-" Davey puts his finger over my lips. I lick him, forcing him to let go. "You can talk, but it ain't your fault that my brother's a strong contender for most stubborn person of the year." Jack strides into the room. "Now, here's how it goes, once you rest, and you will be resting, make no mistake-"

"Why are you parodying Strike: The Musical?"

"Because. Anyway, you're staying here until you're rested. Yes, your husbands will know."

*

"Just got off the phone with them, Race. Spot's probably not going to kill you, but you will have to snuggle him. Why is he such a softie in a hard shell?"

"He don't like talking about that, I'll respect him. Elmer and Albert?"

"Worried about you, but okay. Relieved now. Spot's out of danger, he's pretty much back to normal, just breathing fast because of the adrenaline they gave him."

"Who's they?"

"Kath and Elmer. Spot was being his usual needlephobic self."

"You'd be needlephobic if you were him! I's seen him as a kid, and all the side effects he's had. Trust me, he's not being irrationally afraid."

"We never said that? But ok. How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Who's looking after the babies?"

"Maddie and Ben are being looked after by Albert. Elmer's looking after Colby. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No. Chiss, no quiero que Colby se despierte." = "No. Shh, I don't want Colby to wake up"


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just some fluffy dialogue. AKA Spot pretends he didn't just take a nap

*Day 10*

"Shh. He's just off to sleep but I think he's better." Spot stretches on the sofa. "How are the others?"

"Good, thank you. I'll bring them through, I just wanted to see you."

"I's fine. Race is coming home today. Jack said he'd come and babysit so we can get a good night's sleep."

"That's nice. He does know that you just...don't? Sleep, that is."

"I do sleep, just not well!"

"Easy tiger. My family's coming up from out of state, Vermont to be exact."

"When? Also, do we need formula? I'm going to the store later. Might take Maddie, see if she likes it."

"Two weeks' time. The twins aren't coming, unless you want more chaos. Idina says she's ok whatever we decide."

"No such thing as too much chaos, we'll manage. Twins run in your family?"

"No, Idina's kids are the first pair. Fraternal. Also, Ben's starting to get hair. He's blond, so Colby will be too."

"That's genetically impossible! My mother was dark, like me and Char."

"What about Culkin, bald isn't a hair color?" Race laughs.

"Possibly. I just texted him."

***

"He was dark too, but his mother, my grandma, was blonde, so it's possible that he carries the recessive gene, and passed that on to me, and then I passed it on to my boys. What colour hair did our egg donor have?"

"Strawberry blonde. There's a whorl going anticlockwise in Ben's hair."

"Ah, that makes sense. The strawberry bit, I mean."


	85. Race's family

*POV Martina*

Race and fatherhood suit each other. He bounds into the room, pulling me into the nursery at high speed, pointing out that Ben has started to get hair, and Maddie is awake, would I like to hold her? and Colby is sleeping, but he's got the strongest grip. At one point on this whistlestop tour of the 'new' home (they've had it for around five years, but it's the first time we've been able to see it), Spot joins us. He looks 50, but I know he's only just turned 35 last November. Wrinkles line his face, round his eyes and mouth. Pain sets his lips thinly. The slight fuzz of remaining hair around his ears doesn't aid anything. His eyelashes have picked up some makeup. I think he's hiding something. "and we're starting to get a little more sleep, now the triplets are approaching two months." Race continues chatting away. Porter and Stephen have gone to have a coffee with Spot. Idina is chasing after her three year old twins with Alice helping. Georgia's had to work today, but I think she just doesn't want to see babies and that's totally understandable.

*POV Porter*

"How's your knee treating you?"

"Honest answer?"

"'Course."

"Don't tell the others, but I booked myself an appointment with Dr Fatica about it. It feels unstable, and it's constantly sore, even when I ain't done anything." Spot, the toughest kid I knew, has actually caved and got himself an appointment? He absolutely hates doctors and nurses, with one exception, and only when he's not acting in a medical capacity. "Must be pretty bad. Did that come out loud?"

"Yes, but it's fine. It is. No point crying over spilled milk. It's facts."

"Okay. Tell me and Stephen about the triplets." Spot's face lights up and his smile takes a few years off his face, even as he massages his leg under the table. "Well, Colby, he's the bald one at the moment, he has the strongest grip ever. He likes to mouth his toys. Ben, he's the blond one, loves tummy time, and Maddie likes to grab at Albert's hair"


	86. Chapter 86

*POV Spot*

"Thanks for fitting me in, Brent."

"You're welcome, Spot. What's up?"

"My knee ain't right. I can't even change the triplets because I can't balance long enough and my wheelchair is the wrong height for the change table. I'm always using my crutch and even Albie noticed, and you know what he's like."

"I do. Hop up and I'll take a look." I struggle to push myself up. "Do you want some help?" No, but I probably need it or I'll bust up something else. "Not really, it's just the exam table is too high!"

"Okay. If you put your leg across my lap, I can examine it that way?" I do so, I need to be able to be a good parent to the triplets. "You're going to hate me." That's just code for bad news, and both of us know it. I sigh, trying to keep it inward, but I'm pretty sure I fail at that, like I've always done at everything. "Great, I need a revision surgery, don't I?"

"Yes. The implant is wearing out. It's been around 10 years I think, so not too bad. What days suit you?"

"Any in the next 2 months, while I'm still on paternity. My husbands don't know, and I don't intend on telling them."

"Who's going to look after you when you get home from the op?"

"I don't want anyone to look after me." My stubbornness is setting in hard today. "Don' like being vulnerable." I mutter. Brent just nods sympathetically. "You know I won't be able to release you until you have someone. Is there anyone you trust?"

"Denton, if he's physically able. I don't know, he must be getting on a bit. We kinda drifted away. I'll give him a ring. Could you leave for a moment? Please."

"Sure."

*

"Um, hi. Is this Bryan Denton?"

"Yeah. Who's speaking?"

"Spot Conlon, one of your former employees."

"Hi, long time no see! How are you?"

"Eh, not too bad, but I mean it's kinda the reason I'm calling."

"Mm? What's up, Spot?"

"My knee's wearing out and I haven't told my husbands and nor do I intend to, and I have to have someone to look after me after the op but also I don't like being looked after like that because it reminds me of that time I was in jail and broke my hip and just no."

"Woah, calm, take a breath. What I understood was your knee's going, which means an operation."

"Yeah, and I gotta have someone to look after me but I don't want that really and I only trust you not to tell my husbands."

"Ok, so you'd like me to be your carer for a bit?" Suddenly it's real. I'm going to allow myself to be vulnerable in front of Denton.

"Yes. Please. I'm usually very weak after the operation, and I do need quite a bit of help. Lifting and carrying my weight for physio stuff. You able to do that?"

"Yeah. I've only just turned 60, I'm still the person you know and remember, Spot. When is it?"

"Don't know yet. Haven't arranged it. Some time in the next couple months." I can feel the memory wanting to replay in my head. Breathe Spot. "Ok. Are you okay at the moment? Do you need someone to pick you up?"

"No. Yes."

 _They show me X-rays with lines drawn on them. Apparently I broke my hip in three places. They stab me with something cold and I wake up hearing drilling and talking like the static that you get on a television when you don't tune it properly. I can't move. Shit I can't move. I must be dying. I go back to sleep after another stab. When I'm really awake, they ask me questions about what I remember. "Drilling, talking, but fuzzy. Panicking because I couldn't move and tell you stop I'm awake." I never tell them just how scared I am. I get taken back to my room with the policewoman outside it and my hands cuffed together. Pain is returning. I hate this place._ _"Spot, are you okay? You're talking to yourself, muttering." Who's that? Not a nurse or a doctor - wrong clothes. Civvies._ I pull myself out of the memory, slowly realising who's standing there. "I came to pick you up, as I said I would. My Toyota's out the back, in the disabled parking. I got permission from the hospital to park there for you." I stumble to my feet, feeling Denton's arm wrap round me, grounding me, securing me. "I came straight from picking Pam up, just so you know."

"Don't..Don't tell her."

"About what just happened?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British expression/idiom: to put your foot in something/put your foot in your mouth - to say something that getss you in trouble, essentially

"Hi Pam."

"Hi Spot, how ar..." Dadton's making faces at me. Something must have happened to Spot. Spot doesn't seem to care or notice. He looks tired, and bald. Well, almost. He's got two little tufts of hair by his ears. "Thanks for the presents by the way." His voice is funny, like the words are going over sandpaper or something. Not sandpaper, something softer. "You're welcome. You should sleep, and when you want tips on using concealer so your eyelashes don't give it away, let me know." His insomnia and having triplets must be hard. Dadton's glaring at me. "What? I'm only trying to help. Focus on the road please." I swear sometimes I only open my mouth to change feet. "Sorry, Spot." He doesn't respond, his head against the car window and his crutch tucked under the front seat. As we get closer to our home, little snores escape Spot. "Pam, would you mind if Spot came to stay for a while?"

"I don't suppose I would, why?"

"Medical reasons. That's about as much as he'll let me tell you."

"Okay. I'm not squeamish or anything. I literally watch Operation Ouch on Netflix and eat tea."

"It's not going to be that kind of squeamish."

"Okay? Spot's still your friend? accidentally adopted son? Whatever he is, you're going to do the thing you're skirting round." Spot's head drops onto the windowsill suddenly. "Dad. Spot's head."

"I'll be careful. He's asleep, poor kid."

"Ew! He's not a kid!"

"Not to you, but to me, he kinda is." You're strange Dadton. Very strange. Spot's going to have to meet Hannah, my stepmum. He hasn't had a great experience with parents, how can I make that easier? "Dadton, how are we going to introduce Hannah to him?"

"We don't really have time to do it slowly asI'd have preferred. We're taking him to ours first. Is that your phone or my phone?"

"Neither. Must be Spot's."

*Meanwhile, Spralmer's house, POV Race*

"Where's Spot? I haven't seen him since he went to bed last night."

"I don't know either. Hang on, there's a note."

_Hello husbands. I've got to run some errands today,_

_and might not be back for a few hours. (it's 7 at the mo)_

_Love you, see you soon. S xxx_

"He's okay, good. He was up much of last night. One point he kicked me in the hip. I don't think he meant to do it, though."

"Ouch. Let me check, you're limping slightly." and Elmer's in nurse mode now. I'm just going to slip away to the triplets' room. You don't get in Elmer's way when he switches like that. "Hiya Ben, Colby and Maddie. How are you? Oh, you're fine, that's good." I like to pretend I'm having a conversation with them. "The airplane's coming in to pick you up, Ben! and then Maddie, I'll pick you up and you can have a lovely chat with us too Colby, I just don't have enough arms."


	88. Hannah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Hannah, lmk what you thought!

*POV Hannah*

"Hi Hannah."

"Hi Pam. You're a bit later than usual, lots of traffic?"

"No, we had to pick up one of Dadton's workers."

"From the station?"

"Nope, from the hospital. Technically he's one of Dad's former employees, he's my English teacher, well he was."

"Middle school? Mr Conan?"

"Close. Mr Conlon. Dadton will explain more probably. I have to get on with my French homework."

"Okay. Hope it goes well."

"Me too! Bye Hannah."

*

"Bryan, can you explain what's going on? I know how you know Mr Conlon, but nothing else really." 

"Spot, that's his name, needed a lift from the hospital - he can't drive, and I picked him up. He fell asleep on the way back to his because he's got 2 month old triplets at home. He's got three husbands and he might need to come and stay here for a few weeks."

"We'll see. Pam seems to like him well enough. I'd like to meet him before he comes to stay in our house."

"He's in the car at the moment."

"Well, bring him in then! It's hot out there, he'll cook!"

"Okay, but he'll not like it if you see him asleep. He's certainly...unique."

"So's everybody. Bry, just get him in before you have baked Spot."

"Okay." After a few moments, Bryan bridal style carries in a man around my age, I think. He looks late 40s, maybe early 50s. This must be Spot. Bryan carefully lowers him into an armchair, being extra careful with his knee. I'll let Spot tell me why as and when he's awake. "I'll start making some scones so we have something to offer him. As long as he's not allergic to anything?"

"I think it's better not to do that, because I can't remember what he's allergic to, but I know he's allergic to something." Spot smoves his head slightly, waking up a little. "Hannah, let me. Hey Spot."

"Mm. Hi Denton."

"You're at my house, with Pam upstairs and me here. I texted your husbands earlier, they're not worried about you. Your secret's safe, I said you were helping Pam with her English."

"Ta. Hi person. I'm bit groggy." I think that's my cue to enter.

"Hi Mr Conlon. I'm Hannah, Bryan's fiancée."

"Call me Spot, and Denton, why you hid that I don't know!"

"I didn't want to overwhelm you. Hannah wanted to make you scones."

"Why? I don't eat at other people's houses if it can be helped. Eggs are everywhere!"

"That's what you're allergic to! I was trying to remember earlier. Can they be in the fridge?"

"Yeah, s'long as I don't go near it. Even then, I just feel nauseaous. Don't eat them and I's fine. Has Denton said about my staying here?" Short and to the point, I like him. "Yes, not why. He just said you had triplets and 3 husbands and you might need to stay here for a few weeks."

"Yeah. Need a new knee, again. I was a reckless stubborn 20-odd year old and royally messed up my leg."

"It wasn't your fault originally, the break was the driver's fault." Bryan interjects, so this Spot must try to take all the blame for things. Spot rolls his eyes as if he's heard that a thousand times.


	89. Hannah Pt2

Over the next hour or so, I learn a lot about this stubborn man. About Spot. He's younger than I put him, 35, and he was a military kid. He speaks two languages fluently, and has picked up a fair bit of Italian from his husband. One of his husbands. He has 3, because he's polyamorous. He's got a cracking smile, and Bry says that's the earliest he's ever genuinely smiled. He wants to come and stay here because for some unknown-to-me reason, he hasn't told his husbands about his knee going but he needs some help after the operation. He trusts Denton but isn't quite sure about me yet, since he kept sneaking glances at me from the armchair. He's stubborn and highly independent, trying to do everything without help. He works as an English teacher in a middle school here in NYC, but lives in New Jersey. He's a very proud father, and his oldest son is about to start his last year at AMDA before hopefully going on Broadway. That's kinda cool. When he's interested in the conversation, Spot's hands fly everywhere and his words tumble out of his mouth just below a speed that would make them incomprehensible. If a topic strays to something he fears, he bites his lip. He's done that a couple times so far; once when we were talking about the police, and once when we were talking about hospitals. I don't press his fear but after my boyfriendtakes Spot home, I do ask him if he knows why the fear of the police. "That's for him to tell if he wants. If it's Pam you're worried about, no, he's perfectly safe. They get on like a house on fire. Oh, that's something. Spot does not like talking about fires. Basically the emergency services in general are not something Spot's good with."

"Okay. He seems a nice young man."

"He is a lovely person, and he warmed to you quickly. What do you think about him staying over?"

"How long?"

"Probably two weeks, maybe longer."

"I reckon that would work. Give him a text."

 **From:** old boss (Denton)

 **To:** Spot

Hi bud. Han says yes. 2 weeks at least.

I silently cheer. Not having to figure out aftercare means I might be able to actually rest and be able to be a good father to the triplets.


	90. Mason moves out

"I'm ready to go now, and Uncle Charlie finished moving his stuff today. It's a little late today to move, but could you help me tomorrow?"

"You're moving?"

"I did tell you that, back in April. It's taken Uncle Charlie aaaaages to move out."

"It's coming back to me now. It's only July, took him about 3 months. That's very fast, what with the housing market what it is."

"I know, Dad, I know!"

"I know you do, it's just happening quickly."

"I guess so. Will you help?"

"I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try. I'll let you into a secret."

"Mm? I won't tell the others if you don't want."

"Ta. My knee's going, and I'm having it revised soon. I'm going away for a bit while I recover, I'll be at Denton's."

"Ok. Why aren't you telling the others?"

"That's for me to know. Let's just say it's to do with my fears."

"Okay. You be careful. Look after yourself."

"I can try. I welcome visits from about a week into recovery, because I can stay awake better."

*

"Why are you going away for two weeks?"

"Out-of-state PD course. It's in Seattle, Washington."

"Can we visit?" Shit. I never bargained for this.

"No, unfortunately.......all the hotels are booked."

"Bull. Spot, what's really going on?" Race interjects.

"I'm not able to parent in the state I'm in. My knee's going and I'm getting it revised, so I'm staying at Denton's after the operation so that I don't add to your responsibilities, and then I can take a more active role in the childcare."

"Why didn't you want us to know?"

"I thought you would try to care for me and you're lovely and kind but also I still have secrets and I don't feel comfortable talking about them."

"Okay. Bud, can I ask one possibly personal question?"

"I reserve the right not to answer but you can ask, even in front of the others." Albert and Elmer have been very quiet, apart from the first two non-me lines of this conversation. They are here, sat quietly on the sofa, just not talking much. "Is this related to your previousd surgeries as a little kid?"

"Not sure you'd call it little kid, but kind of." Let's see what they make of that.

"Okay. Let us know what help you want. Got a date?"

"Soon as Brent texts me."


	91. Chapter 91

*The next day*

"Ready Mace?"

"Ready, Tata! Let's go! I'm not sure there's enough room for everybody with all the stuff though."

"Well, either Race has to come with you or I do, since we can drive. There's enough room for one other person after you and the driver." Dad's phone buzzes. He looks at the text, and his face changes. To what expression, I'm not sure. "I can't come with you, sorry bud, and whoever's not driving will need to look after the triplets."

"I volunteer as triplets!" Pop immediately lights up like a Christmas tree. "Spot, do you need me to drop you somewhere? We can get the kids in my car, even if it isn't as spacious as Elmer's."

"Please. I'll give you the address when we've got the kids in the car. Good luck with the move, Mace, look after yourself and don't go falling down stairs like the first time you met us. A'ight?"

"A'ight. Good luck getting the triplets in you two. See ya." And we're off to New York City again, this time to Washington Heights.

*POV Spot, 30 minutes later*

"Are you three settled now, carinos?"

"I think they're settled, they're all safe. What's the address, Spud?"

"NYC Hospital. I put it in the GPS while you were getting Ben settled."

"I guess it was Dr Fatica on the text?"

"Actually, no, it was Gilbert, my physio. He said there was a space at 9pm tonight for the surgery, and as it's just gone 1, I can't eat anything until tomorrow, well, after the operation."

"After you're released, am I picking you up or is Denton? Have you told him yet?"

"Yeah, he knows. He sent me a good luck, and told me he had to dissuade Pam from sitting outside the hospital until the op was done. She's always been very caring."

"She has. Remember when you dislocated your shoulder?"

"She tried to climb me to kiss it better, then Denton fell asleep watching Peppa Pig."

"You never told me that part!"

"It wasn't relevant." I shrug. "Slow down the corners, 'Track!"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."


	92. Chapter 92

"How are you feeling, Spottie?"

"Tired, hungry, and a bit grumpy. Otherwise ok, not nervous yet." I haven't had food in almost eight hours and the OR is running late, and there's a chance my surgery will be rescheduled to tomorrow or later tonight. "That's good you're not nervous. I'll be in the recovery room waiting for you, okay?"

"Obviously!" I like to have someone waiting for me. It makes me feel pampered.

*

"Ready, Spot?"

"Yes, Brent. I can't wait to actually be able to change the kids' diapers!"

"Rather you than me, bud. Colby stinks!"

"Race, he's a baby. That's how diapers work. Goodnight."

*

"Pass the scalpel." Clear enough to hear. Great. Can't move anything, of course, because of the neuromuscular drugs. I can definitely feel the pressure of the scalpel and the warmth of blood trickling down the side of my knee. I can hear all the conversations, and why did the surgeon choose Hamilton as the music for the op? I'll never hear it the same way again. I'm going to try to move my fingers. I think that worked, maybe. The surgeon puts his hand over mine. I guess he's checking to see if I actually am awake. Try as I do, the damn things won't move again. "Spot, we're going to isolate your forearm, so you can squeeze my hand." They think I'm awake. Good. I might actually be able to get away from this. "Squeeze my hand if you're awake." I try so hard, I probably would be going blue in the face if I weren't in the OR. "Okay, we're going to give you some more anaesthetic."

*

"Mo'n'n Track."

"It's 3am, Spot."

"'Xactly. Mo'n'n."

"You're high."

"S'the meds. Strong."

"Yeah, apparently you don't sleep even in the OR."

"Ain' the first time. Go 'sleep."

"Only if you do. Goodnight Spot."

*

I wake up to Race curled on my good side, and several texts on my phone from all the family I had to tell about the op. They all say the same thing in various words: hope it went well, see you soon. Gilbert should be here soon. Oh, the ticking hands on the clock say it's only just turned 5am.

**Author's Note:**

> The book is something Spot made, using photos from his childhood, and he wrote captions for each one.


End file.
